el secreto Tohya
by Javithabum
Summary: A sus 16 años Aimi Nozomi habia sido criada dentro una familia amorosa y feliz, pero las cosas cambiaron drasticamente al entrar a la academia Cross. /¡Kyaa! ¡Eres igual a ella!/"no te asustes si alguien te confunde con Rima de la clase nocturna"/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrio, antes de leerla les aviso que muchas cosas son distintas al trama verdadero de VK, pero aún así, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

La mirada de la oji azul recorrió con nerviosismo cada rincón de la oficina, llegando a la conclusión de que, en todo su recorrido por las instalaciones de esa academia, ese era el lugar menos lúgubre en el que había estado. Dio un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre en su lengua cuando se limpio con disimulo. Aun no entendía por qué sus padres habían insistido en que estudiara en la academia Cross cuando se encontraban ya a mitad de semestre, de hecho, era la época del año en que la mayoría de los jóvenes regresaban a sus casas por dos semanas, y ella tendría que estar encerrada en ese tenebroso edificio.

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un sujeto de gafas bastante apuesto, pero con una expresión que lo hacía parecer un tonto, en especial cuando llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina tan absurdo como el celeste con corazones rojos y dorados que traía.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Eres igual a ella! –gritó asustándola aun más. Se aferro como pudo del brazo de su asiento, casi enterrando las largas uñas en él

-la asustas idiota –murmuró alguien a sus espaldas con voz seria.

Alzó la vista por sobre el primer hombre para fijarse en el atractivo peli plateado de lindo ojos violetas y mirada de "_di algo y te mato",_ tras el cual se distinguía a una chica bastante baja, de cabello marrón corto, y grandes ojos del mismo tono. Ambos traían el mismo uniforme que sus padres le habían entregado esa mañana, mencionando algo de la clase diurna. El chico se veía poco amigable, muy por el contrario de la peli castaña, quien sonreía tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Frunció el ceño al notar que los dos la observaban casi incrédulos, como si estuvieran frente a algún bicho raro. A sus 16 años, era la primera vez que alguien la miraba así, y no podía comprender el porqué de que lo hicieran, no era nada extraña. Su cabello era de una mezcla del rubio oscuro y el naranjo, pero su padre siempre la había llamado "_mi bella peli naranja", _así que había decidido que el tono de su cabello era el anaranjado, que se veía bastante bien en contraste con su piel pálida, en especial cuando enmarcaba su rostro y caía sutilmente por sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro y su nariz pequeña lucia bastante bien. No era de una figura desproporcionada, sino más bien esbelta y alta, no tanto como aquel peli plateado, pero si más que la joven junto a él.

A lo largo de su vida muchos chicos habían tratado de salir con ella, cosa que siempre había logrado evadir gracias a la constante y cercana presencia de su hermano mayor, quien no dejaba de cuidarla con esmero, al igual que lo hacían sus padres. Aun así, todos siempre la habían encontrado de una belleza excepcional, no era algo que la hiciera sentirse bien ni superior, pero nunca le había valido enfrentar miradas como las de esos dos. Carraspeó con nerviosismo, sacándolos de su aguda observación para volverse confundidos hacia el sujeto de las gafas, quien por suerte ya se había quitado aquel absurdo delantal de cocina y ahora había tomado asiento tras su escritorio, justo frente a ella.

-realmente eres idéntica a ella… -murmuró la peli castaña en voz baja, llamando su atención –solo que tu cabello es muy largo

-¿De qué hablas? –pudo notar que la mandíbula del joven se tensó al observarle con más atención el labio ensangrentado, al igual que la expresión de la muchacha

-Zero, sal de la oficina si lo deseas –hablo el director con una seriedad que nunca se habría esperado de él. Así que el peli plateado poco amigable se llamaba Zero, una nueva nota mental, pensó mientras lo observaba fruncir el ceño de reojo

-no es necesario –la resequedad en su voz la hizo imaginarse un enorme desierto. Pareciera como si el agua se hubiese evaporado por completo del cuerpo del joven y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hablar

-bien chicos, ella es la nueva estudiante, y su nueva compañera, Aimi Nozomi –su nombre pareció sorprender aún más a la pareja –Aimi, bienvenida a la academia Cross, ellos son mis hijos Zero y Yuuki

-¡Deja de llamarme hijo! –exigió Zero con la clara intención de querer golpearlo. Yuuki en cambio solo se acercó a ella amistosamente

-mi querido hijo… ¡No me quiere! ¡Buaaa! –con una rapidez envidiable, la peli castaña la sacó de la oficina en el preciso momento en que comenzaron a escucharse golpes

-trata de olvidar eso –pidió sonriéndole mientras la ayudaba con una de las maletas –me alegra conocerte Aimi

-¿Por qué lo golpea? –se atrevió a preguntar cuando hubo correspondido a la sonrisa de la joven. Ella nunca había sido una mujer fría, de hecho su calidez y amabilidad era algo que su hermano siempre le criticaba, pero sentía que se llevaría muy bien con la peli castaña

-el director no adopto a Zero y a mí, pero él nunca lo ha aceptado como a un padre –se limitó a explicar encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a observarla con curiosidad, tratando de disimularla con una mueca divertida –me recuerdas mucho a alguien Aimi… de hecho ambas son realmente parecidas

-¿De qué hablas?

-no te asustes si alguien te confunde con Rima de la clase nocturna… -la escuchó susurrar mientras se adelantaba para abrir la puerta del que sería su dormitorio –tendrás la habitación para ti sola, Mei se retiro este semestre de la academia, que suerte tienes…

-¿Hay una clase nocturna? ¿Quién es Rima Tohya?

-pues, claro que hay una clase nocturna, de hecho, lo había olvidado… está absolutamente prohibido salir de tu dormitorio durante la noche, ¿Entendido? Absolutamente prohibido, Zero y yo somos los prefectos, y no te gustara que te descubra espiando por los rincones –trató de suavizar su expresión –Rima Tohya en una de las alumnas de la clase nocturna, y lo único que podría diferenciarlas sería tu uniforme y que su cabello es corto y lo trae siempre atado en dos coletas, es realmente extraño que una alumna de la clase diurna tenga tal similitud con ella

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? N-no, por nada en especial, bueno Aimi, aun quedan unas horas antes de que debas encerrarte en tu habitación… ¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto de la academia? La biblioteca es muy grande, al igual que los jardines… ¿te gusta leer?

-me encanta, en especial todo lo que sea de terror

-¿terror?

-sí… -murmuró comenzando a sacar su ropa de la maleta –mi hermano mayor es fanático de todo lo relacionado con monstruos, fantasmas… en especial vampiros

-¿vampiros?

-sí, y en cierta forma me contagio ese gusto

-¿te atrae el tema de los vampiros?

-¿A quién no?

-Zero los odia –le comentó Yuuki sentándose en la cama, junto a la maleta abierta

-gracias por decírmelo, así me evitaré disgustarlo, no parece de muchos amigos

-te agradará con el tiempo

..

..

Dejó de lado el fino cepillo de bordes dorados que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre y se observó de reojo en el espejo frente a ella, deteniéndose un momento en sus delicados y finos rasgos, tratando de encontrar alguna similitud entre ella y la mujer que hace poco había muerto. Dio un suspiro al pensar en que desde ahora era oficialmente huérfana, sus padres habían sido asesinados por algún vampiro demente hace unas semanas, y como consecuencia toda la fortuna Tohya había pasado a sus manos, al igual que la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de ella.

No era la mejor administrando fortunas, a sus 16 años apenas si podía decidir qué sesión querría hacer y cual no. La única ventaja era que ya nadie podría decidir por ella, asi que si quería morir anciana y sola, sin ningún heredero ni familia, nadie podría impedírselo… _¡Vaya consuelo! _Pensó terminando de atarse el cabello anaranjado.

Dudó muchos minutos antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación que compartía con Ruka, no habrían clases durante esas semanas, así que por lógica, tampoco habían muchas cosas que hacer más que sentarse en la salita para ver como Ichijo la derrotaba en otro de sus absurdos juegos de cartas, asistir a alguna aburrida fiesta y dormir la mayor parte del día, además de uno que otro trabajo que hacía con Shiki de vez en cuando, ya fuera modelar o atrapar a algún nivel E que andaba suelto por el pueblo.

-¡Al fin bajas Rima! –Exclamó Ichijo con su típica sonrisa antes de derrotar, nuevamente al parecer, a un decepcionado Aidou -¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Debo asumir que este idiota fue incapaz de vencerte? –Preguntó con un dejo de burla que hizo a Aidou lanzarle una mirada asesina –no te pongas así

-no es mi culpa no saber cómo se juega…

-llevas más de 2 horas jugando con él –Murmuró Ruka sin apartar la vista de la revista que tenía en sus manos –ya deberías de saber perfectamente cómo se juega, lo cual solo nos deja la opción de que eres demasiado torpe

-¡Sé muy bien cómo se juega! –Gritó el pelirrubio en un desesperado intento por frenar las burlas de esas dos molestas chicas –deberían de ser más cómo Seiren, ella no dice nada para molestar

-Paso… -murmuraron ellas a coro.

-Seiren es Seiren… -dijo Rima luego de un silencio –déjale ser como ella es, y a nosotras déjanos en paz

-pero si ustedes comenzaron con las burlas

-Aidou… -lo llamó su primo suspirando –siguen burlándose de ti, deberías callarte

-¿Dónde está Shiki? –Preguntó Rima una vez que Aidou dejó de maldecir en voz baja para volver a concentrarse en su juego con Ichijo

-debe de estar en su dormitorio –Ichijo sonrió maliciosamente, suspirando con cansancio al observar la mirada indiferente de la joven ante su insinuación.

Según el pelirrubio, esos dos debían de terminar juntos, ya que todos a su alrededor estaban perfectamente conscientes de la química que había entre ellos, y aun asi seguían tratándose como simples amigos. A ese paso, ambos se quedarían solos, algo absurdo. Él como su amigo más cercano siempre trataba de juntarlos, pero es que ambos eran tan desesperadamente testarudos en mantener eso como una simple amistad, que todos sus esfuerzos nunca eran suficientes para hacerlos abrir los ojos, y finalmente se vio en la triste situación de tener que admitir que esos dos eran un caso perdido, aun para él.

Rima se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Ruka, tomando una de las revistas que la pelirrubia había desechado y comenzando a leerla como si de eso dependiera su vida. No dependía de la presencia de Shiki para divertirse, y a decir verdad, no era una vampira que disfrutara de alguna diversión de vez en cuando, más bien era seria y retraída, y lo más interesante que podía pasar en su vida era que de sus manos salían chispas cuando se enfadaba, peor aún cuando se decidía a pelear con alguien, entonces no eran solo unas chispas inofensivas. Suspiro dejando la revista de lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era aburrido todo en esa academia, sus alumnos, los dormitorios, las clases, incluso la clase nocturna.

-bueno, ya estuvo bueno de este juego –dijo Aidou con determinación, colocándose de pie -¿Qué tal si vamos por pastel al pueblo? ¡Muero de hambre!

-supongo que salir un rato de este encierro sería divertido –admitió Ruka apoyando la idea de su primo -¿Vienes Rima?

-claro, de todas formas necesito comprar más –murmuró enseñando una caja de pockys casi vacía –iré por mi sombrilla

-está a punto de anochecer, ¿La necesitas aún así?

-claro… -se limitó a subir rápidamente a su cuarto, para luego volver casi corriendo al salón donde la esperaban sus amigos. Debió detener de golpe su carrera al ver a Shiki de espaldas a ella, aún así no fue suficiente y el impulso de su corrida la hizo estrellarse con fuerza contra él, quien se volteo más sorprendido que enfadado –Shiki… ¿Por qué te paras en medio de la pasada? –preguntó sobándose la nariz, a lo que él se encogió de hombros antes de fijarse en la sombrilla que llevaba en sus manos

-¿Vas a algún lado? –frunció levemente el ceño, aunque en él se veía más divertido que intimidante

-vamos al pueblo por unos dulces para Aidou y pockys para mí, ¿Vienes?

-claro, así me aseguro de que compres unos pocos para mí también –bromeó refiriéndose a los pockys que siempre comía junto a Rima –vamos

..

..

La joven se movió con incomodidad en su asiento, desviando momentáneamente la vista del libro de vampiros que mantenía abierto sobre la mesa. Ahora que miraba bien, la biblioteca era bastante aterradora una vez que la luz del sol comenzaba a despedirse del lugar, dejando la mayor parte del edificio en penumbras. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus padres en ese momento, más no era algo que debiera importarle mucho. Volteó perezosamente la vista, fijándose en el reflejo de sí misma en uno de los espejos cercanos a ella. Personalmente le gustaba su rostro, pero no podía evitar preguntarse de dónde rayos había heredado el cabello anaranjado ni los ojos azules, cuando el resto de su familia eran de piel mucho más oscura que la de ella, y de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche.

Una instintiva curiosidad le nació al momento de recordar lo que había dicho Yuuki acerca de su parecido con una de las alumnas de la clase nocturna. ¿Por qué podría resultar tan raro que alguien se pareciera a uno de ellos? Le hubiese gustado poder ver a esa chica y juzgar por su propia cuenta el inmenso parecido que Yuuki decía tener con ella.

Una campanada la sacó de sus pensamientos. De seguro se trataba de la señal para que volvieran a sus cuartos, _"como si eso fuese divertido" _pensó tomando el libro y saliendo de ese lugar. Trató de recordar el camino de vuelta, pero vaya que era difícil ubicarse entre tantos pasillos, cada uno más lúgubre que el anterior. Finalmente, y luego de una larga caminata, pudo reconocer el número #35 de su habitación. Se lanzó sobre la cama y busco en su maleta, aún abierta, una pequeña fotografía de su familia, observando con cariño los rostros de sus padres y su hermano, y odiándolos a la vez por obligarla a ir a ese lugar.

-tal vez mañana sea mejor… -se dijo a si misma obligándose a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

..

..

Se quedo asombrada de la rapidez del pelirrubio para devorarse su pastel y el del resto de sus amigos antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera rechazarlo. Aidou no era normal, ni siquiera para ser un vampiro era normal, de eso ya estaba segura. Volteo levemente solo para descubrir a Shiki luchando por mantenerse despierto a su lado, raro teniendo en cuenta que dormía mucho más que ella.

Vio como Ichijo dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa mientras una de las camareras se acercaba con el rostro sonrojado, seguramente dispuesta a coquetearle a cualquiera de sus amigos. Frunció el ceño al ver que de Aidou pasaba a Ichijo, y de Ichijo a Shiki, y que este era incapaz de quitársela de encima. Chasqueo la lengua y siguió a Ruka hacia la salida, dejando a esos tres coquetos atrás, solo con la compañía de Kain, quien realmente no le daba importancia a esas cosas.

Entraron a una tienda donde compro varias cajas de pockys y algunos caramelos, saliendo con la misma rapidez, ya que ninguno de ellos disfrutaba mucho de las charlas sociales.

-¡Eh! –les gritó Ichijo desde el otro lado de la calle, llamando su atención. Dieron un suspiro a coro y se les acercaron, a paso calmado -¿Dónde estaban?

-fuimos a comprar en lo que ustedes terminaban de coquetearle a esa humana –murmuró Rima guardando la sombrilla, ya que el sol se había escondido hace ya un buen rato. Sacó un pocky y se lo llevó a la boca con desinterés -¿Nos vamos?

-sí, creo que ya deberíamos volver a la academia –siguieron en silencio al alegre pelirrubio por un trecho, escuchando solo el eco de sus pisadas

-nee Rima, era una humana muy agradable, ¿Verdad Shiki? –preguntó de pronto Ichijo, rompiendo el silencio

-era una chica molesta –se limitó a decir con desdén –no me gusta que hablen tanto

-¿Te gustan tan calladas como Seiren o como Rima? –se entrometió Aidou, adelantándose unos pasos para quedar frente a ellos

-Rima… -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Te gustan las vampiras como Rima? –era la primera vez que el pelirrojo les permitía entrometerse en su vida privada, ¡Y vaya que Aidou quería aprovecharlo!

-claro, ¿Por qué no? –Rima suspiró y le obsequio un pocky. Aprovechó para observar de reojo el perfil de su amigo, detallando en los oscuros ojos azules que ignoraban al curioso pelirrubio. Ella sabía muy bien que le gustaban los vampiros como Shiki, pero con algo más de amor propio sería perfecto. Quiso conversar de algo con él, pero verlo hablar con esa humana coqueta la había puesto repentinamente de mal humor, por lo que se mordió la lengua durante todo el trayecto de regreso. Podrían hablar en otra ocasión, cuando su humor fuera más animado.

-_"Tal vez mañana" _–se dijo a sí misma cerrando los ojos para ignorar los constantes movimientos de Aidou a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Aimi! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse!

Los gritos de Yuuki en su puerta la hicieron volver al mundo real, dejando atrás sus sueños. Observó de reojo la foto de su familia sobre la mesita de noche y se incorporo para observar por la cortina entreabierta de su ventana. Era un hermoso día soleado, perfecto para pasear por los hermosos jardines de la academia, no para estar acostada en esa deprimente habitación. Se coloco de pie de un solo salto, cambiándose ese molesto camisón por el uniforme, ya que era obligación utilizarlo todo el tiempo dentro de la academia. No se le veía nada mal, ya que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo, además de darle una gran libertad de movimientos.

-ya es hora de desayunar –le dijo Yuuki apenas abrió la puerta –ella es Yori, mi mejor amiga –agregó luego de presentar a una pequeña joven de cabello igualmente corto, más claro que el de ella, quien hizo una breve reverencia antes de extenderle la mano. Aimi la observó un segundo y le sonrió calurosamente

-¡Es un gusto conocerte Yori!

-l-lo mismo digo

-¿Tú no eres prefecta, verdad? –notó que la peli castaña se le quedaba observando impresionada, casi asustada al mirarla a la cara por primera vez. Trató de decir algo, pelo ningún sonido salió de su boca -¿Qué pasa?

-e-eres… e-eres…

-ya sé, ya sé… me parezco a esa tal Rima Tohya

-¡Eres idéntica a ella! –pudo exclamar al fin, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones –es como si estuviera viendo una fotografía de ella

-bueno, pero mi nombre es Aimi Nozomi y es un verdadero gusto conocerte, podremos pasar tiempo juntas cuando Yuuki esté de guardia ¿Qué dices?

-suena bien

-me gustaría ver a esa tal Rima Tohya…

-ella casi no se deja ver… tendrás que esperar mucho, creo…

-¡No hablas enserio! –Se quejo la peli naranja haciendo un tierno mohín que hizo reír a las otras dos -¡Aimi quiere verla ahora! ¡Y un caramelo!

-puedes parecerte físicamente… pero tú eres mucho más alegre –murmuró alguien a sus espaldas. Su voz sonaba como la del peli plateado del día anterior, lo cual le provoco escalofríos. Volteó robóticamente, encontrándose con la temida figura que ella esperaba… ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? –asi que tu eres la chica que tanto impacto a mi hermano…

-¿Hermano?

-siempre me pregunté cómo se vería esa chica sonriendo, debo agradecerte por darme una idea –agregó, pasando por alto su pregunta –verdad, soy Ichiru, el hermano gemelo de Zero, pero veo que eso ya lo notaste –sonrió amigablemente, haciéndola sentirse en confianza con él –te llamas Aimi ¿Verdad?

-¡Que gusto que no fueras él! –Casi le gritó estrechando su mano animadamente, para luego susurrarle al oído –tu hermano asusta…

-te acostumbras con el tiempo –dijo el joven desordenándole el cabello –vamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre

-el sí me agrada –murmuró Aimi siguiéndolo

-no te acostumbres a su presencia, también es un prefecto

-¿Qué nadie además de Yori pasa su tiempo libre de otra manera? ¿Para qué tantos prefectos?

-las chicas de la clase diurna se portan mal –dijo Yuuki adelantándose a ellas. Yori se encogió de hombros e Ichiru suspiro.

Unos pocos metros más adelante se encontraron con Zero, quien ni siquiera se digno a saludarla, lo cual poco le importo, él tampoco le simpatizaba mucho. Apenas llegaron al comedor, todos los jóvenes que habían se le quedaron viendo, los hombres casi embobados, antes de lanzarse sobre ella, y encima llamándola Rima. Fue algo bastante molesto para la joven, quien haciendo uso de todas las tácticas de defensa que su hermano le había enseñado desde niña, se los quito de encima uno por uno.

-¡Eres buena! –rió Ichiru dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-que… tipos tan molestos… ¿Cuándo conoceremos a alguien de la clase nocturna?

-bueno…

-tal vez te encuentres con Aidou, ese idiota insiste en ser una molestia para los guardianes –bufó Zero cruzándose de brazos. La joven lo observo de reojo, deseando conocer al chico que podía empeorar aun más el humor de ese peli plateado.

..

..

-¡Vamos a pasear por el jardín! ¡Vamos a pasear por el jardín! –Gritaba un aburrido pelirrubio colgándose del brazo de su fastidiado primo -¡Akatsuki!

-eres una molestia

-Shiki… -lo llamó convencido de que su primo no querría ayudarlo -¿me acompañas?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-te daré 2 cajas de pockys…

-que sean 3 –Aidou asintió emocionado y el pelirrojo dejó de lado el libro que leía y se coloco de pie para seguirlo. Las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron luego de un rato, haciendo un ruido que hizo que las pocas alumnas de la clase diurna que aun estaban en la academia voltearan hacia ellos, comenzando a gritar como histéricas.

-ustedes… no pueden estar aquí –la voz tras de ellos espanto de inmediato a las molestas chicas, quienes se mantuvieron a una prudente distancia

-Ido… digo, Aidou, Shiki… ¿Por qué no están en su dormitorio? –la suave voz de Yuuki contrasto con la otra de una manera increíble. Dieron un cansado suspiro antes de voltearse, descubriendo que no solo estaban ellos dos, sino que también estaba Ichiru, Yori y…

-¿Rima? –preguntaron a coro, haciéndola fruncir el ceño

-¿Por qué a ella no le dicen nada?

-¡Que no soy esa tal Rima, maldición! –exclamó ella molesta, ya que no era la primera vez en el día que debía aclararlo. Trago hondo antes de fijarse atentamente es sus apuestos rostros… ahora entendía el porqué del fanatismo por la clase nocturna. El pelirrojo era atractivo, tanto como el pelirrubio, y sus ojos… -me llamo Aimi Nozomi y soy de la clase diurna, no conozco a esa tal Rima

-¿Nozomi? –Shiki enarcó una ceja, mientras Aidou la observaba tan de cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra su rostro -¿Eres una Nozomi?

-¿Qué con eso?

-también reconozco ese apellido, pero no pareces una de ellos

-¿De qué hablan?

-ellos tienen cabello oscuro… son muy buenos cazadores

-¿Cazadores?

-ella no sabe nada de eso –los interrumpió Zero, colocándose en medio de ella y Aidou –la visita social se acabo

-¿Qué debería saber? ¿Por qué dicen que mis padres son cazadores?

-tu hermano también… Ryu Nozomi –Aidou se reunió con su amigo antes de volver a hablar –sin embargo, ¿Cómo es posible que Rima y tú sean idénticas? Tú eres solo una…

-¿una qué? –Preguntó alzando la barbilla retadoramente -¿solo una qué?

-¿dices que no lo sabe? –Shiki se dirigió a Zero, quien negó en silencio –Aidou, volvamos

-pero yo quiero seguir viendo a la copia de Rima –se quejó él volviendo a acercarse al rostro de la peli naranja –hueles muy bien

-te lo advierto idiota –la fría punta del arma de Zero se apoyo en la cabeza del pelirrubio. Aimi se asustó por lo repentino que eso había sido, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de golpear su espalda con el pecho de Ichiru –aléjate de ella… vuelve a tu lugar

-ya sé… ya sé… -suspiró Aidou alejándose –es una cazadora después de todo ¿No?, muy bella por cierto, lógico teniendo en cuenta que te pareces a Rima

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? –la voz de Shiki sonó casi como la de un novio celoso. Dio una rápida mirada a la atemorizada joven antes de suspirar –la prefiero con el cabello corto –agregó dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria

-claro, y ojala atado en dos coletas con un lazo negro ¿Verdad? ¡Admite que te gusta! –le gritó Aidou en tono burlón corriendo tras de él –Shiki…

-es extraño –susurró él entrando a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna –nunca se supo que los Nozomi tuvieran una hija

-pues la tendrían escondida

-¿realmente crees posible que una humana tenga tal parecido con una vampira? Es algo imposible

-¿Qué sugieres?

-aquí hay algo raro… y tú lo averiguaras

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si Rima es tu novia!

-no somos novios idiota, pero tú eres más sociable con las humanas que yo.

Aidou maldijo por lo bajo antes de seguir caminando, observando por sobre su hombro a la chica que seguía junto a Zero y Yuuki. Shiki tenía razón, era imposible que una humana fuera idéntica a una vampira, en especial siendo hija de una familia de cazadores. Algo no estaba bien en esa historia, y encima él tenía que averiguar todo… ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo encargaban a Rima? Después de todo ella era quien se parecía… dio un suspiro y se adentro al salón, donde sus amigos seguían tal como los habían dejado.

-¿Volvieron tan pronto? –la voz de Ruka lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-etto… tuvimos un inconveniente –volteó hacia Rima, quien seguía sin despegar la vista de su libro –Rima…

-¿Hmm?

-créeme que te interesara conocer a la nueva alumna de la clase diurna –ella lo observó extrañada, ignorando a Shiki, quien se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué?

-será como verte en un espejo –murmuró el pelirrojo

-¿De qué hablan ahora?

-Aimi Nozomi –la voz autoritaria del presidente Kuran los hizo colocarse de pie automáticamente, con todo el respeto posible –hija menor de los Nozomi

-¿Esa no es una familia de cazadores? –Preguntó Ruka extrañada –no sabía que tuvieran una hija

-lo mantuvieron en secreto por ordenes de la asociación… así como el hecho de la existencia de los vampiros… incluso la profesión de sus padres y hermano

-¿Por qué debería interesarnos lo relacionado con esa chica? –Rima dio un bostezo, llevándose un pocky a la boca

-esa chica y tú son exactamente idénticas, casi como un reflejo la una de la otra –Seiren apareció de la nada, trayendo una fotografía de la joven, en la cual sonreía cálidamente con su largo cabello desordenado por el viento. Rima tomó la fotografía desconfiada, analizándola con cuidado.

No podía ser verdad, nadie podía ser tan parecido solo porque sí, mucho menos una vampira con una cazadora. Eso era algo realmente imposible. Desvió su mirada de la fotografía, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a fijarse en ella con desconfianza.

-¡Siempre quise saber cómo te verías sonriendo! –Exclamó Aidou arrebatándole la fotografía de las manos –es linda… pero nadie supera a nuestra Rima

-deja de hablar estupideces –exigió la peli naranja -¿Qué con que nos parezcamos? No me interesa saber su vida, si me disculpan, me voy a mi cuarto, a esta hora debería estar dormida

-pero… Rima, Kaname está hablando –murmuró Ichijo preocupado.

-verdad, no tiene porque interesarte su vida…

..

..

Los parpados aun le pesaban, pero se negaba a dejar de lado el libro acerca de vampiros que aun no podía terminar de leer. Dio un suspiro y apoyó la mejilla sobre la mesa por un momento, inhalando con pesadez mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta. La biblioteca se encontraba en penumbras, y la luz del sol se había ido ya hace mucho, por lo que solo las lámparas mantenían ese lugar ligeramente iluminado.

Dejo de lado el libro por unos segundos, recordando el encuentro de esa mañana con esos alumnos de la clase nocturna. ¿Por qué Zero habría amenazado a uno con un arma sólo por acercársele demasiado? Era algo absurdo, ¿Qué daño le podría hacer ese chico? Encima no dejaron de repetir que ella no sabía algo, y eso la dejo bastante confundida. ¿Dónde rayos la habían enviado sus padres? Parecía escuela de locos, y ella estaba muy bien mentalmente, eso exceptuando las constantes pesadillas en las que veía a su hermano asesinando a personas. Pero ese no era un estado mental, solo eran sueños absurdos, su hermano era incapaz de lastimar a alguien.

-interesante… una chica interesada en temas de vampiros –murmuró alguien en su oído, provocándole escalofríos. Reconocía esa voz, había que ser idiota para olvidar tan pronto esos brillantes ojos celestes –a estas horas está prohibido estar aquí

-¿Me llevarás con Zero? Por lo que vi no tienen buena relación _"Idol" _–él frunció el ceño al escucharla mencionar su apodo

-Yuuki e Ichiru son agradables, no me molestaría llevarte con ellos –agregó burlándose de ella. Aimi frunció el ceño y se coloco de pie -¿te vas tan pronto?

-debo volver a mi habitación señor _idol, _espero que no le moleste

-mi nombre no es idol

-no nos hemos presentado decentemente después de todo –se encogió de hombros, tomando el libro entre sus manos

-mi nombre es Hanabusa, pero llámame Aidou

-un gusto Hanabusa –murmuró con la intención de enfadarlo, disimulando una sonrisa burlesca –me voy ahora para que no debas tomarte la molestia de acusarme de nada

-descuida, de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo –admitió al fin el pelirrubio quitándole el libro de las manos. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar las muchas veces que había visto a Shiki hacer lo mismo con Rima, y esta chica era una copia de su amiga, se sentía como el pelirrojo y eso le causaba cierta gracia

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la vio sonreír mientras trataba de recuperar su libro, cosa que él le impidió alzándolo. Aimi sopló su flequillo y dio un pequeño brinco -¡Ya dámelo!

-"terror en la oscuridad" –leyó Aidou en voz alta, devolviéndoselo al fin -¿Te atraen estos temas?

-son divertidos…

-unos monstruos chupasangre no pueden ser divertidos

-no si lo dices de ese modo –se quejó haciendo un mohín –ya enserio debo dormir, no quiero que Zero me descubra, menos contigo

-¿Lo dices por lo de esta mañana? –Ella asintió en silencio -¡Créeme que tenía motivos para hacerlo!

-¿Qué podrías hacerme?

-_"Podría haberte mordido" _–pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior –nada realmente, te acompaño hasta la salida, de todas formas no tengo ganas de leer

-¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces?

-suele ser un lugar tranquilo

-con ese "suele" te refieres a mi presencia

-debo admitir que fue agradable hablar contigo sin el arma de Zero apuntándome en la cabeza –Aimi rió suavemente, avanzando a su lado –pero no puedo llevarte hasta tu dormitorio

-no te los estaba pidiendo, así que… nos vemos en otra ocasión –bastó con que la joven desapareciera para que otra presencia estuviera junto a él

-Takuma…

-te llevas muy bien con esa chica ¿Eh? No estarás tratando de seducirla

-¿Qué te puedo decir?... Creo que como todos, siempre he querido saber qué se siente besar a Rima –el otro pelirrubio sonrió

-si no quieres morir, no se te ocurra volver a decir esa estupidez delante de Shiki…

..

..

-¿Sigues de mal humor? –observó de reojo a Shiki, quien se sentó a su lado en el césped, bajo la clara luz de la luna llena. A decir verdad, no estaba de mal humor, solo le molestaba que los otros le dieran tanta importancia a un pequeño parecido entre ella y una humana –no sé porqué te molestas, Rima siempre será la mejor según yo

-¿debo tomarlo como un consuelo? –él rió de medio lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la joven

-estoy tan cansado

-¿no dormiste bien?

-no puedo dormir sabiendo que Rima estaba molesta conmigo

-no estaba molesta contigo Shiki –murmuró sin atreverse a moverse de la posición en la que estaban. El pelirrojo aspiro profundo y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño que ella se vio incapaz de interrumpirlo. Sintió una presencia cerca de ella, por lo que volteó levemente, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules realmente familiares… y entonces lo supo… ese parecido entre ellas no era normal, era casi como verse en un espejo.


	3. Chapter 3

**el tercer capi... no se preocupen, el ShikiXRima ya viene...**

* * *

Acababa de despedirse de Aidou, para luego internarse en un pequeño sendero en medio del bosque, un atajo para regresar cuanto antes a los dormitorios sin ser vista. Fue entonces cuando unos murmullos llamaron su atención, haciéndola desviarse levemente de su camino. Pudo distinguir claramente bajo la luz de la luna a dos personas sentadas sobre el césped. Reconoció al chico que estaba con Aidou esa mañana… pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la chica con la que estaba, desde esa distancia no podía distinguir claramente sus rasgos, así que decidió acercarse. Con lo que no contaba era con que esa chica fuera tan susceptible a los ruidos. Bastó con pisar una hoja seca para que la mirada de ella viajara hacia la suya con tal rapidez que no pudo menos que quedarse petrificada al verse descubierta.

Pero al momento de fijarse con mayor atención en ella, su pulso se detuvo por un segundo y algo la motivo a acercarse aún más. De pronto algo dentro de ella se removió con inquietud, y un sudor frio empapo sus manos y rostro a medida que se acercaba.

-¿Rima Tohya?

..

..

-¿Aimi Nozomi? –la vio acercarse, y de no ser porque Shiki seguía dormido en su hombro, lo habría hecho también. Pudo notar como las manos de la joven se tensaban, sosteniendo con fuerza un libro. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, al parecer pensaba gritar o algo así, por lo que la interrumpió con un gesto, indicándole que guardara silencio –está dormido… -susurró haciendo referencia al pelirrojo.

-lo siento… -articulo ella sin hacer ruido. Le había parecido descortés el mantenerse sentados aun cuando ya estaba frente a ellos. Claro, no había notado que el joven dormía. Finalmente la conocía, y pudo admitir que todos tenían razones obvias para sorprenderse y confundirlas, era casi como si fuesen el reflejo una de la otra. La vio observar de reojo al dormido pelirrojo en su hombro, cerciorándose de que aun dormía antes de volver a mirarla -¿Cómo sabes de mí?

-Aidou te menciono –rayos, ¿Siempre era tan fría o solo con ella? Le hubiera gustado comportarse con la misma frialdad, pero no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. En vez de eso sonrió, lo cual solo aumento la frialdad de la otra

-¿Aidou me…?

-no alces tanto la voz –pidió en un suave susurro. Podría ser todo lo fría que quisiera pero, ¿Por qué debía tener una voz más bella que la suya? Que desperdicio. Trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero la de Rima era tan intimidante que difícilmente pudo lograr no desviarla por unos segundos, que parecieron realmente eternos –es sorprendente ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

-si no fuera por el largo del cabello… -siguió diciendo. A Rima le gustaba el cabello largo, y no le molestaría llevarlo hasta la cintura como Aimi, pero tenía una razón para no hacerlo, una muy importante para ella

-podrías llevarlo largo si quisieras…

-Rima… -la llamó Shiki entre sueños, tal como si alguien le hubiera pedido interrumpir –tu peinado es lindo… corto… me gusta corto… -la aludida sonrió casi sin pensarlo, acariciándole el cabello a su amigo. Aimi sintió envidia de ella, se notaba lo mucho que se querían, se atrevería hasta a decir que era amor lo que fluía entre ellos. Sintió ganas de tener también a alguien con quien disfrutar de esa romántica luna… pero ella estaba sola en ese lugar

-te quiere…

-claro, es mi mejor amigo, yo también lo quiero

-¿Mejor amigo? Pensé que eran novios…

-fue un gusto conocerte Aimi –dijo la peli naranja de modo cortante. Había sido suficiente con verla, no tenia porqué simpatizar con ella.

Había entendido la indirecta. Esa chica no la quería cerca de su vida privada, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer es dar media vuelta y retomar el sendero que la llevaría a su dormitorio. Así que esa era Rima Tohya, que envidia sentía de ella en ese momento, deseaba tener a un hombre que la quisiera tanto como ese chico la quería a ella. Sola en esa academia… la compañía de Yuuki, Yori y los gemelos la salvaba por momentos, pero se notaba mucho que Yuuki tenía ya una rara, muy rara relación con Zero de amor y odio, de la cual ella estaba excluida. Ichiru era agradable, pero siempre se encontraba con Yori, si no encerrado en algún lugar leyendo, mientras que Yori tenía ya muchas amigas.

Quiso dar una última mirada a la pareja, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la joven la mataría si hacia tal cosa. _"Que chica tan seria, me extraña que a ese pelirrojo le guste" _pensó deteniéndose al sentir otra presencia cerca de ella.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de inmediato, y algo en su subconsciente le gritó _"Corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas", _pero sus piernas no le respondían, se quedó clavada allí, esperando que quien fuera saliera de su escondite de una vez. Pasaron largos segundos de un aterrador silencio antes de que un hombre saliera de tras de los arboles. A simple vista su apariencia era deplorable, traía un largo abrigo plomo manchado de sangre y el cabello totalmente desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso y su sonrisa era realmente espeluznante, casi psicopática. _"Ese sujeto tiene sangre en su abrigo, ¡corre Ya!" _se volvió a repetir, pero el terror que esa mirada le provocaba la dejó congelada, literalmente congelada frente a él.

-pero que linda humana –lo escuchó decir a medida que se acercaba. Sus sentidos se pusieron nuevamente en alerta y al fin recupero el control de sus piernas _"Sálvate" _fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras comenzaba a correr a una velocidad envidiable para cualquier maratonista. El problema era que apenas se movió, ese hombre la atrapó de inmediato. Tropezó con una roca, haciéndose una pequeña herida en la rodilla, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre –tu sangre huele deliciosa…

-¿Mi sangre? –murmuró volviendo a colocarse de pie, para correr aún más rápido. _"Lo que quiere es mi sangre" _¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? Pensó cayendo nuevamente al piso. Pudo distinguir claramente sus blancos y largos colmillos, al igual que el brillo asesino en sus enrojecidos ojos –los vampiros no existen… ¡No existen! –Él la ignoró, preparándose para morderla mientras se saboreaba, celebrando anticipadamente el banquete que se daría esa noche -¡No! –cerró los ojos aterrorizada, solo para escuchar el eco de lo que fue un gran golpe antes de que el cuerpo de esa cosa se estrellara contra uno de los arboles del pequeño bosque.

-Aimi… Aimi… -escuchó que la llamaban, pero ¿Por qué estaba él allí? Lentamente abrió sus ojos, ahora empapados en lágrimas. Aidou hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se contuvo al notar la sangre que fluía ahora de ambas rodillas de la joven. Lo vio cerrar los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja antes de que más personas llegaran, los prefectos.

-¡Aimi! ¿Te encuentras bien? –la calmada voz de Ichiru fue la primera que se le acercó. Trató de mirar por sobre su hombro, notando como Zero y Yuuki desaparecían entre el bosque, quizá buscando a esa cosa. Aidou seguía cerca, ahora con un chico peli naranjo a su lado. ¿En qué momento había aparecido?

-y-yo… -murmuró aun con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin, rompiendo en llanto mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta del joven, quien la abrazo para tratar de calmarla, y por alguna razón en ese momento le recordó a su hermano Ryu

-calma, ya estás segura…

-esa cosa era un vampiro –dijo de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa -¿Cómo pudo Aidou detenerlo de un solo golpe? –notó como el pelirrubio se tensaba, no era posible que alcanzara a escucharlos. Ichiru sonrió con nerviosismo antes de ayudarla a colocarse de pie

-estás sangrando –murmuró con desánimos –vamos a la enfermería para que te curen

-contéstame, esa cosa era un vampiro ¿Verdad? Lo escuche decir que solo quería mi sangre… ¡Vi sus colmillos!

-y los volverás a ver si no vas rápido para que te curen –lo escucho susurrar, observando de reojo a los dos jóvenes tras de ellos –Aimi, es enserio, necesito llevarte a enfermería, todo lo que paso… no puedes saberlo

-¿Qué insinúas?

-tus recuerdos se irán –Ichiru la tomó de la mano, llevándosela con él

-¡No! ¡No quiero que se vayan! –Él se detuvo en seco, volviéndose incrédulo hacia la joven, quien forcejeaba para lograr que la soltara –Yuuki y Zero fueron tras esa cosa… iban a cazarla ¿Verdad? –de pronto fue como si algo iluminara su mente en ese momento. Sus padres… su hermano… a eso se referían cuando los llamaban cazadores… cazaban a esas cosas –no dejaré que lo hagas

-Aimi, realmente no me haces las cosas fáciles –exclamó Ichiru exasperado

-mis padres son cazadores de ese tipo, ¿Verdad? Cazan vampiros, por eso todos se sorprenden de mi apellido

-el director querrá un reporte de todo lo ocurrido… necesitaremos que vayas a enfermería para que curen esa herida

-¿Solo a…?

-no borrare tu memoria hasta que hables con el director –la tranquilizo el joven. Realmente era una herida muy pequeña, pero sangraba de todas formas. Aidou tendría que ir a la oficina, Zero también… no sería seguro llevarla con sangre encima.

..

..

El director suspiró con cansancio, como si hubiese sido él quien debió correr tras ese sujeto. Yuuki parecía cansada, no así Zero, quien tenía una rapidez mucho mayor que ella. Junto a ellos se encontraban Kaname y Aidou, a quien acompañaba su primo, como siempre.

-entonces, ¿Lo atraparon? –Yuuki asintió, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera tras ese vampiro

-otro nivel E –bufó Zero cruzándose de brazos –ya van 3 en este mes

-no podemos evitarlo –habló el director

-tal vez si no se dedicaran a morder a tantos humanos –escupió el peli plateado frunciendo el ceño. Aidou bufó por lo bajo, observando de reojo a Kaname

-me disculpo en nombre de ellos –murmuró solemnemente el peli castaño

-entonces… el nivel E atacó a Aimi… estuvo a punto de morderla cuando Aidou lo golpeo, luego llegaron Zero, Yuuki e Ichiru… mi querido hijo la llevó a la enfermería –tal como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando pasar al peli plateado y a la joven -¡Aimi! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-director… se niega a dejarme borrar su memoria –se quejó el joven dejándola entrar.

-son mis recuerdos, y quiero conservarlos… ¡No dejaré que nadie me los quite!

-entiendo Aimi… es normal que no quieras olvidarlos… la cosa es que son demasiadas personas las que se ven afectadas si llegas a decírselo a alguien

-¿Yori lo sabe? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. El director rodó los ojos con impaciencia antes de asentir en silencio –además de Yuuki, Ichiru y Zero, Yori es la única persona con la que hablo, ¿Qué podría decirle que no supiera ya?

-etto… nos pones en una situación muy difícil Aimi… terminemos el reporte y lo conversaremos a solas, ¿Qué te parece?

-para empezar, ¿Qué hacías fuera en horario prohibido para ti? –atacó Zero furiosamente. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, mientras los demás no podían evitar pensar que si esa chica tuviera la misma personalidad de Rima, el peli plateado estaría ya vuelto cenizas

-iba a mi dormitorio por un atajo que atraviesa más rápido el jardín, había estado en la biblioteca… leyendo –observó de reojo cómo Aidou sonreía involuntariamente –me distraje… por eso tarde más

-dinos Aimi, ¿Con qué te distrajiste? –la cordialidad del otro joven en la oficina la hizo sentirse segura, Zero debería aprender un poco de él

-disculpe… ¿Lo conozco? –preguntó desviándose del tema.

-él es Kuran Kaname, presidente de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna –presentó rápidamente el director. El joven hizo una leve reverencia a la que ella respondió con una sonrisa –Aimi…

-me encontré con… con Rima Tohya –finalizo recordando lo tensa que la presencia de esa peli naranja la ponía –fue algo… tan raro, casi como mirarse en un espejo –continuo, volviendo a desviarse del tema. Era algo torpe en ese sentido, no podía mantenerse concentrada en una sola conversación y siempre cambiaba de tema

-concéntrate niña –pidió el director desesperado por las contantes distracciones en la historia

-luego se me apareció y pasó lo que ya todos saben… no entiendo cómo pudo Aidou aparecer tan rápido, pero creo que te debo la vida Hanabusa

-estaba… cerca –se limitó a decir el pelirrubio

-eso es todo, supongo que tendremos que aumentar la seguridad dentro de la academia, Kaname, espero que podamos discutir acerca de eso mañana –él acepto educadamente, colocándose de pie, seguido por Aidou y Kain –chicos, pueden volver a su guardia –los 3 hijos adoptivos del director salieron también, dejándolos solos –Aimi… ¿Comprendes la gravedad de la situación? Sí conservas tus recuerdos…

-sabré que los vampiros si existen y que son demasiado peligrosos, que Yuuki, Zero e Ichiru saben tan bien de ellos como Aidou y el presidente Kaname… y que sus hijos se dedican a cazarlos, tal como mi familia

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-lo deduje por las cosas que he escuchado de la boca de Aidou y sus hijos, los de la clase nocturna los llamaron cazadores esta mañana ¿Me equivoco?

-te estás enterando de muchas cosas en una noche, muchacha –rió el director –dejaré que conserves tus recuerdos bajo la condición de que hagas guardia junto a Ichiru… como creo que ya notaste, necesitamos mayor vigilancia

-pensé que Aidou era un prefecto

-¿Aidou? ¡Claro que no!

-pero… él sabe de los vampiros

-al igual que toda la clase nocturna… -murmuró el hombre con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros –no por nada existen dos clases en esta academia, entonces, ¿Serás una prefecta o no? Según sé, tu hermano te ha instruido bastante bien en lo de pelear y el uso de armas, ¿o me informaron mal?

-Ryu me enseño, es verdad, él es muy bueno con eso, y quiso que yo también lo fuera

-tiene que serlo si es el heredero de un clan tan importante como los Nozomi –pensó el director en voz alta

-¿Clan?

-¿eh? N-no, ignórame, estoy hablando solo

-si soy prefecta, ¿Conservaré mis recuerdos?

-desde luego, te proporcionaremos un arma liviana para que no te sea una molestia, comenzaras a partir de mañana, le diré a Ichiru que te entregue una banda para que tus compañeros te reconozcan como prefecta_, _ya puedes volver a tu dormitorio

-p-pero…

-descuida, Yuuki te está esperando unos metros más allá de esta oficina, solo camina sin desviarte y la encontraras

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-conozco a mi hija

La peli naranja sonrió tímidamente antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina. Basto con avanzar unos cuantos metros para que Yuuki saliera de tras de una puerta, tal como el director le había dicho. La joven le sonrió antes de caminar a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida de la academia, atravesando el sendero que llevaba a los dormitorios de la clase diurna.

-entonces, ¿Qué te dijo el director?

-¿eh? Hmm… que podría conservar mis recuerdos si me convertía en prefecta –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Yuuki sonrió antes de comenzar a tararear una canción

-sabia que te lo pediría, eres heredera de una familia de cazadores después de todo

-¿Heredera? Entonces… ¿Por qué mis padres nunca lo mencionaron?

-no sé… bueno, ya que serás prefecta desde mañana, supongo que habrán muchas cosas que debes saber, pero te lo diré en la mañana, por ahora… te recomiendo dormir mucho, ser prefecta es agotador

-eso haré… -llegaron hasta la entrada de los dormitorios, donde Yuuki le dio las buenas noches antes de volver a su guardia

-¡Por cierto! Aimi… ¿Qué se sintió conocer a Rima?

-fue algo raro… jamás pensé que fuera tanta la similitud entre ambas –la peli castaña asintió en silencio -¡Yuuki!

-¿hmm?

-¿Cómo pudo Aidou tener tanta fuerza y rapidez para derribar a ese vampiro? –vio como la duda pasó por los ojos de su amiga antes de suspirar derrotada

-¿No lo sospechas? –se encogió de hombros antes de dejarla sola. La peli naranja analizo con cuidado sus palabras, tratando de comprender a qué se refería… no estaría insinuando que Aidou era un… ¿Un vampiro?

No era posible, el vampiro que la ataco era un monstruo aterrador, y Aidou era una persona muy normal, demasiado para ser un vampiro. Aunque eso explicaría el porqué de que no hubiera querido acercarse a ella al notar que sangraba, y el motivo de que hubiera podido derribar con tal facilidad a ese sujeto que había tratado de devorarla.

Se preguntó si el resto de la clase nocturna sabría que Aidou era un vampiro, eso explicaría la razón de que el director le hubiera dicho que toda la clase nocturna sabia de la existencia de los vampiros. Ese hombre tenía razón, se estaba enterando de muchas cosas en una sola noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, provocándole una sensación de relajo que rara vez sentía mientras permanecía en la academia. No había vuelto a salir de los dormitorios desde que se había encontrado con esa humana en el bosque aquella noche, solo salía a caminar de vez en cuando en compañía de Shiki. De todas formas, Kaname les había prohibido salir del sector de la clase nocturna e todos sus amigos, y quien más se lamentaba era Aidou, quien rara vez permanecía tanto tiempo encerrado.

Había sido tan extraño tener a esa chica frente a ella, pudo comprender que sus amigos no habían exagerado al momento de ver la fotografía, era muy raro ver a alguien que era idéntica a ella. Dio un suspiro antes de colocarse el uniforme blanco, para luego reunirse con el resto. Las semanas de descanso se habían acabado y era hora de volver a clases.

-¡Veremos de nuevo a la copia de Rima! ¡Qué emoción! –exclamó Aidou, haciendo que la peli naranja frunciera el ceño mientras le daba una mirada asesina que hubiese aterrorizado a cualquiera –no pongas esa cara

-te arrugaras –le murmuró Shiki esperando que las puertas se abrieran. Desde allí podían escucharse claramente los gritos de las chicas de la clase diurna

-son unas dementes –bufó Ruka chasqueando la lengua –parecen idiotas

-¡Eh! ¡No ataques a mis fans! –se quejó Aidou con esmero

-di lo que quieras idiota, de todas formas no todas te aman –se burló su prima

-¿Quién podría no hacerlo?

-Yuuki… y su amiga –respondió Shiki

-y esa chica nueva… no creo que se derrita por ti –agregó Kain cruzándose de brazos. Aidou chasqueo la lengua con molestia

-de seguro que a Rima2 también le gusta Shiki –el pelirrojo y la joven se voltearon furiosos, y habría jurado ver algunas cuantas chispas salir de las manos de Rima, de no ser por la presencia de Kaname, lo habrían asesinado sin piedad por su desafortunada frase –solo bromeo… no puede amarme si no me han dado la oportunidad de verla desde aquella noche

-yo si la he visto –comentó Ichijo –ahora es prefecta, parece muy cercana a Ichiru Kiriyu

-vaya cosa…

-¿celoso Hanabusa?

-no digas estupideces Ruka

..

..

"_Locas" _es la única palabra que se le habría podido ir a la mente al ver el inmenso fanatismo de sus compañeras por los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. A su lado, Ichiru trataba de calmar a las chicas, tal como lo hacían Yuuki y Zero tras de ellos. Este ultimo contaba con la ventaja de que las demás le temían, así que no dudaban en obedecerlo, para su desgracia, su compañero de guardia no tenía esa virtud, Ichiru era demasiado amable.

Estaba nerviosa, ya que a pesar de que era prefecta, no había vuelto a ver a su salvador desde aquella fatídica noche, y aunque habría deseado volver a ver a Aidou, el hecho de saber qué era realmente, la atemorizaba un poco. Yuuki se lo había confirmado al día siguiente, así que ya no dudaba de la naturaleza del pelirrubio, ni tampoco del oficio de sus padres, eran cazadores de vampiros, tal como su hermano Ryu.

Sintió como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse a sus espaldas, y como aumentaba la emoción de sus compañeras al ver a los chicos de la clase nocturna. No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda cuando las jóvenes que estaban frente a ella comenzaron a compararla con Rima Tohya, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Escucho a Ichiru reír a su lado, contagiándola con su alegría.

-aun cuando te mueras de ganas… no voltees –le recomendó en su labor de prefecto. La peli naranja lo observó confundida. Reconoció como la voz de alguien a sus espaldas hacia gritar a las de la clase diurna

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Idol! ¡Dispárame a mí también! –gritaron las jóvenes frente a ella. El pelirrubio volteo, haciendo gestos con sus manos, simulando una pistola -¡Ah!

El resto de la clase nocturna avanzaba en silencio, solo Ichijo devolvía alguna que otra sonrisa a sus fans. Rima no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de la chica nueva, por lo que volteo la mirada hacia ella, sin saber que la otra hacia lo mismo. Por un breve segundo sus miradas se encontraron, y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su amigo pelirrojo.

-sientes curiosidad por ella, ¿Verdad? –lo escuchó pregunta mientras miraba en la misma dirección que ella, donde Aimi ya había desviado la mirada hacia Ichiru –ya te dije que eres más bella

-no me importa eso…

-pues a mí me gusta decírtelo

-eres un coqueto, tal como Aidou

-claro que no, solo coqueteo contigo –bromeó acariciándole la mejilla –no me atraen las humanas

-¡Qué suerte para mí! –Exclamó con cinismo volviendo a mirar al frente -¿Cómo podemos ser iguales? Ella es heredera de un clan de cazadores y yo una vampira noble somos de mundos totalmente opuestos

-puedo pedirle a Aidou que averigüe de ella si eso quieres

-¿Por qué Aidou?

-¿Prefieres que lo haga Kain? Dudo que logre acercarse más de 10 metros a ella –Rima asintió en silencio, soltándose al fin del brazo de su amigo.

Notó como Kaname se adelantaba a entrar a la academia, lo cual significaba que ellos también debían de apresurarse. Ichijo tomó al otro pelirrubio del brazo, obligándolo a moverse de una vez por todas. Ese chico era demasiado exhibicionista, no calzaba con la personalidad normal de un vampiro, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Aidou bufó al sentir cómo su amigo tiraba de él, alejándolo de sus fans. Pero estaba más molesto por el hecho de que por mucho que lo había intentado, la _"copia de Rima" _no le había prestado la menor atención cuando estuvo junto a ella. Y a él nadie lo ignoraba, a excepción de Yuuki y su amiga Yori, ellas nunca se emocionaban por su presencia, pero esta chica nueva…

-pareces molesto… -se burlo Ruka a su lado

-cállate… -la joven rió antes de alejarse junto a Seiren e Ichijo. Escuchó que Rima murmuró algo a Shiki antes de irse también –esa Ruka me enfada…

-te vi tratando de atraer su atención –dijo su primo cambiando de tema –no te olvides de que es heredera de un importante clan de cazadores, y tú eres un vampiro de la nobleza, no juegues con fuego

-ya sé, ya sé… solo tú puedes hacer eso

-Hanabusa, estoy hablando enserio

-igual yo…

-sabes que eres incapaz de controlar tus instintos frente a una pequeña gota de sangre

-lo hice esa noche…

-lo hiciste porque llegué yo, porque Yuuki y los gemelos Kiriyu llegaron también, te mataran si le haces algo a esa chica

-vamos, solo quiero sabe algo más de porque ella y Rima son idénticas

-Aidou…

-estas exagerando –lo interrumpió alejándose de él antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

..

..

-luces cansada –la voz de Ichiru la despertó de pronto, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar, amenazándolo con su arma, la cual era muy similar a la que usaba Yuuki. Lo vio sonreír mientras desviaba la _"Athenea" _hacia u lugar lejos de su rostro –si sabes que no puedes lastimarme con eso ¿Verdad? La _athenea _no lastima a los humanos, solo a vampiros

-podría darte muy duro con ella en la cabeza –sugirió haciendo una mueca que divirtió al peli plateado

-no te duermas mientras vigilas, si Zero te descubre… podría castigarte

-¿Cómo podría castigarme?

-te mordería tal vez… -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver su expresión confundida, la calmo desordenándole el cabello –es broma, mi hermano solo bebe la sangre de Yuuki

-¿Zero es un vampiro?

-creí que lo sabías… vaya, esto está mal… olvida que lo dije

-pero él y tú son gemelos… tú no…

-claro que no, Zero fue mordido por la purasangre que asesinó a nuestros padres –eso era nuevo para la joven -¿Sí sabes acerca de los purasangre?

-etto… -Ichiru suspiro con desesperación, mirando al cielo –Yuuki dijo que habían muchas cosas que tendría que aprender acerca de los vampiros… pero nunca me dijo qué cosas

No supo cómo, pero de pronto se vio en una enorme habitación con el peli plateado delante de ella, vestido como un profesor, con gafas y una pizarra llena de toda clase de palabras y dibujos raros. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? parpadeo confundida al mismo tiempo que el joven se ajustaba las gafas y señalaba con una varilla algo dibujado en la pizarra.

-la sociedad de los vampiros se dividen en varias clases, algo así como escalas sociales. En la base de esta pirámide –señalo el dibujo, que quién sabe en qué momento había aparecido –se encuentran los nivel E, que son los humanos convertidos en vampiros… la mayoría termina volviéndose loco

-¿Zero…?

-Zero es uno de los pocos que sigue siendo normal, ha costado, pero logramos salvarlo de la locura, ahora si me dejas continuar… -Aimi asintió, disculpándose con un divertido gesto por su interrupción –luego vienen aquellos que sirven como sirvientes… nunca están invitados a los eventos sociales y dependen siempre de un amo. Sobre ellos se encuentra la nobleza baja, no tienen mucha influencia y rara vez son vistos en los eventos sociales

-¿Qué importan los eventos sociales?

-¡No interrumpas jovencita! –Exigió, haciéndola reír –en fin, luego se encuentra la nobleza alta, Aidou pertenece a esta, tienen una gran influencia y los de clases menores los respetan. Saben muy bien cómo comportarse y rara vez muerden a algún humano. Y finalmente, en la cúspide de nuestra pirámide se encuentran los sangrepura, ellos mandan a todas las clases inferiores y su palabra es ley, solo ellos pueden convertir a humanos en vampiros, la palabra de un sangre pura es ley para los demás, pero puedo asegurarte que son de quienes menos debes cuidarte, en nuestro caso al menos, Kuran Kaname no representa un peligro

-¿Kaname es un vampiro sangre pura?

-¡Rayos! ¿Hay algo que supieras Aimi? Para ser prefecta estas muy desinformada

-l-lo siento

-no puedo creer que realmente hayas sido criada en una familia de cazadores y no supieras absolutamente nada -la joven parpadeó al notar cómo el disfraz de profesor del joven se había desvanecido en el aire, tal como la habitación en la que habían estado –me gusta crear ilusiones ópticas

-¡Dejen de divertirse! –el fuerte grito de Zero les puso la piel de gallina a ambos. Ichiru tragó hondo antes de irse sin siquiera voltear hacia donde estaba su gemelo -¿Qué tanto te dijo ese idiota?

-nada, nada importante –habló con tal rapidez que las palabras se atropellaron en su garganta torpemente. Zero enarco una ceja, haciéndola sonreír con nerviosismo –menciono algo de las clases sociales de los vampiros…

-¿Te dijo que yo me encuentro en la más baja?

-¡no lo hizo a propósito! Él creyó que yo lo sabía…

-vuelve a tu guardia y no te distraigas con las idioteces de mi hermano

Asintió de inmediato, alejándose lo más rápido que sus movimientos se lo permitieron, deseando correr para refugiarse de ese peli plateado que tanto la asustaba. ¡Y pensar que la primera vez que lo vio le pareció guapo! Seguía pensándolo, pero su frialdad asustaba a cualquiera, menos Yuuki y su hermano.

..

..

Recorrer la academia de noche era menos aterrador de lo que había pensado. Se sentía segura trayendo su _athenea _ con ella, sabía que podría usarla fácilmente para defenderse de cualquier intruso, ya fuera éste un vampiro o un simple humano. Se quedó sobre la rama de uno de los arboles más altos de la academia, observando atentamente cualquier movimiento extraño o sospechoso. Escuchó unos murmullos cercanos, por lo que decidió acercarse silenciosamente, sin bajar aún de la protección que le brindaban los arboles.

Vio la silueta de dos jóvenes, a quienes reconoció cómo sus compañeras de clase. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando otras dos presencias se acercaban a ellas. Convencida de que la situación se pondría fea al escuchar un grito, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaban, encontrándose a una de las jóvenes tirada en el piso con una herida importante, de la cual brotaba bastante sangre. Su temor se hizo realidad al notar que las otras dos presencias eran de Aidou y su primo Kain.

-¡Quédate donde estas! –gritó al notar que Aidou se acercaba a la joven herida. De un solo salto se interpuso entre él y su compañera, amenazándolo con su _athenea _–vete, ahora…

-Aimi, que gusto verte de nuevo –pudo notar el rojo intenso de sus ojos, y un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al notar que eran idénticos a los del vampiro que la había atacado aquella noche

-te lo advierto, regresa a tu clase… ¡Y tú! –Exclamó llamando a la joven que seguía de pie a sus espaldas –lleva a Akane a la enfermería, hazlo rápido

-c-claro –tartamudeo la peli negra ayudando a su amiga a colocarse de pie y comenzando a alejarse lentamente. Aimi mantuvo su mirada fija en el pelirrubio frente a ella, sin notar que éste observaba ahora un pequeño corte que se había hecho en la mano con la que sostenía su arma, probablemente al saltar desde el árbol

-Hanabusa, volvamos a clases –le ordenó su primo con seriedad

-ya lo escuchaste

-realmente hueles bien –comentó el joven ignorándolos a ambos –he escuchado decir a Shiki que la sangre de Rima es deliciosa… me pregunto si la tuya…

-¡Hanabusa!

-¡Aidou! –los gritos de ella y Kain se mezclaron al momento en que el rubio, en un rápido movimiento, tomo la mano lastimada de la joven. De la nada, unas llamas se interpusieron entre ambos, haciendo a Aidou alejarse de ella, mientras algo parecido a un rayo le dio en el brazo al pelirrubio. Retrocedió asustada, notando que las llamas se extinguieron con un movimiento de Kain, y que los rayos habían provenido de las manos aún con chispas de Rima, quien acababa de llegar donde ellos junto a Shiki -¿Qué… qué fue eso?

-¡Aimi! ¿Te encuentras bien? –el grito de Yuuki los hizo voltear hacia ella, quien permanecía sobre la rama de la que ella había saltado minutos antes. La peli naranja miró de reojo a Aidou, quien se encontraba siendo sujetado por su primo y Shiki, pero el rojo de sus ojos seguía allí… -déjame ver esa herida… no es grave, ¿Cómo entonces Zero…?

-una chica que infringió el reglamento se hizo un corte en la pierna, ya la envié a la enfermería, así que no te preocupes, estoy bien

-eres bastante descuidada para ser una prefecta –escuchó murmurar a Rima, quien se colocó frente a Aidou, dándole una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo volver en sí –vaya idiota… pareces un nivel E fuera de control –el pelirrubio bajó la mirada, soltándose del agarre de sus amigos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Acaso no te informaron que nunca debías sangrar frente a Aidou? –la voz de la peli naranja era realmente intimidante cuando se lo proponía, sin perder la belleza. Yuuki murmuró algo, disculpándose por no habérselo advertido antes, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de observar los ahora celestes ojos del apuesto vampiro

-pues no, no lo sabía –su voz por primera vez sonó retadora. La otra ojiazul frunció el ceño, acercándosele lentamente, sin separar su mirada de la de ella –no lo hice a propósito si es lo que estas insinuando

-no te recomiendo retarme –le advirtió una vez estuvieron frente a frente. Para los otros fue una escena rara ver a dos mujeres idénticas retarse de esa forma

-no tienes derecho de amenazarme, yo soy la prefecta aquí

-prefecta, si no hubiésemos intervenido este idiota te hubiera devorado –murmuró con un dejo de ironía en su voz

-problema mío, todos debemos morir algún día, no te creas que por ser de la clase nocturna tienes derechos sobre mí –notó como los labios de la joven se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa burlesca

-tú… realmente no sabes con quién te estás metiendo –las hubieran dejado continuar su amistosa charla, pero Shiki se vio obligado a intervenir cuando las chispas en las manos de su amiga aumentaron cada vez más

-ya está bueno, debemos volver a clases

-ya que nadie salió herido de esto, no haremos un reporte para el director –habló Yuuki tratando de calmar los ánimos –vuelvan a su clase –Aimi suspiró, limpiándose la gota de sangre que caía por su mano. Estaba molesta, ¿Qué no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo? ¿Qué tan superior se creía esa chica? Solo por el hecho de poder lanzar rayos con sus manos… esperen, eso no era nada normal –Aimi, no debes nunca pelear con alguien de la clase nocturna

-ella lanzó un rayo, y Kain encendió fuego solo con un movimiento de su mano

-de verdad agradezco haber sido yo quien viniera y no Zero…

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-son vampiros Aimi… toda la clase nocturna… si Shiki no hubiera intervenido, Rima podría haberte asesinado con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, sin el menor esfuerzo

-¿No debí molestarla, verdad?

-no te preocupes, no te pasara nada, Rima sabe muy bien cómo comportarse

-jamás debí haber abierto mi bocota


	5. Chapter 5

-me contaron que te hiciste la valiente con Rima Tohya ¿Cómo te fue con eso? –trató de ignorar las burlas de su amigo Ichiru, fingiendo que aun dormía sobre su escritorio. El peli plateado rió disimuladamente, observando de reojo a Yuuki y Zero, quienes también se encontraban durmiendo en clases. Sí, ser prefecto no era trabajo fácil.

-no me lo menciones…

-Aimi… ¿A quién en su brillante mente, además de a mi hermano, se le ocurre enfrentarse a alguien de la clase nocturna?

-te dije que no lo mencionaras –gruñó sentándose derecha –esa chica me va a matar

-¡Naa! No creo que le dé mucha importancia realmente, no eres la gran cosa como para que se desvele día y noche buscando la forma de vengarse, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te recuerda

-haces que suene tan sencillo

-supe además que Aidou por poco y te ataca… -le susurró al oído

-sus ojos… me asustaron

-¿Eran rojos? –Ella asintió tímidamente –no es la primera vez que ese chico da problemas, ya ha tratado de morder a Yuuki antes… creo que le atraen las prefectas

-no lo digas de ese modo

Ichiru sonrió, volviendo a concentrarse en el profesor que hablaba en ese momento. Aimi lo vio también, por alguna razón sentía que el profesor Yagari era algo misterioso, sobre todo por la forma en que trataba a Zero e Ichiru. Pero más misterioso le parecía el más joven, el profesor Kaito, además de guapo, siempre andaba de secretos con los gemelos, el director y el mismo Yagari, además de no tolerar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna y coquetear descaradamente con Yori.

Al finalizar las clases, un pequeño remesón la sacó de su sueño profundo. Alzó la vista, algo desorientada, mientras Ichiru reía alegremente al ver lo despistada que podía llegar a ser, la cosa era que durante tanto tiempo había estado viendo ese mismo rostro en una persona demasiado seria y fría, que pronto verlo en una chica totalmente opuesta, que siempre estaba sonriendo y apoyando sus bromas, era algo divertido y confuso a la vez.

Era hora de ir a controlar la euforia por la clase nocturna, y algo dentro de Aimi se removió con inquietud, lo cual el joven notó de inmediato.

-no tratará de asesinarte, tranquila…

-¿Lo dices por Rima o por Aidou?

-por ambos, no mientras Kaname esté presente, no olvides lo que te dije, la palabra de un sangre pura…

-es ley para los demás

-aprendes rápido –bromeó ayudándola a colocarse de pie –eres como la hija que deseo tener algún día

-¿despistada y torpe?

-no, linda, tímida e inteligente, capaz de enfrentarse a un vampiro y no morir en el intento

-¿Te importaría repetírmelo todos los días? Creo que ya no estoy tan segura de ser esa persona que describes

-¡Vamos Aimi! ¡Una persona no puede cambiar en un día!

-comencé a cambiar desde que puse un pie dentro de esta academia –admitió con una cansada sonrisa avanzando lentamente hacia la salida del salón

-bueno, entonces tu amigo Ichiru te lo repetirá todos los días a partir de hoy, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta yo me termine convenciendo

-¡Oye! Se supone que debes convencerme a mí, no a ti mismo

-amiga, tenemos una larga noche por delante, así que debemos convencernos de esas palabras en este momento

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-todas las noches son agotadoras, creí que ya lo habías descubierto –los gritos de las mujeres de la clase diurna llegaron hasta sus oídos mucho antes de que llegaran a la puerta que daba acceso a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna –desde que llegue a este lugar me he preguntado… ¿De dónde sacan tan buenos pulmones?

-es un gran misterio –rió Aimi.

..

..

Shiki bostezó, colocando ambas manos tras su nuca mientras sostenía un pocky con sus labios, curvados ligeramente en una fría sonrisa, eso antes de fijarse en su mejor amiga, quien permanecía rara desde la noche anterior, como ida en sus pensamientos. No podía ser posible que una simple discusión con una humana le hubiera afectado tanto, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero siempre terminaba olvidándolo al día siguiente.

-Rima… -la llamó calmadamente, notando que esta no reaccionaba -¡Rima…!

-…-ella lo ignoró, o realmente no escucho su voz, lo cual lo impaciento

-oye Rima, Shiki te está hablando –la voz de Ichijo logró realmente hacerla salir un momento de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa?

-esos ojos… sus ojos… -balbuceo moviendo la cabeza levemente

-¿De qué hablas?

-los ojos de esa chica, ya… ya los había visto antes

-claro, los ves todos los días al verte al espejo, al igual que sus cejas y sus labios, su rostro lo ves todos los días –interrumpió Aidou dándole poca importancia

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso idiota!

-¿Dónde los habías visto? –la pregunta volvió a sumirla en su mente, buscando el recuerdo de esos ojos tan azules y brillantes como los de ella. Sin embargo un repentino dolor se lo impidió. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, como si eso fuese a calmar el intenso dolor. Cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, sin separar las manos de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían -¡Rima! ¿Qué pasa?

-n-no puedo recordarlo –murmuró tratando de calmar el fuerte dolor -¡No puedo! ¡Ah! ¡Duele mucho!

-no sigas intentando recordar… ¡Ichijo! ¡Haz algo! –el pelirrubio y sus amigos rodearon de inmediato a la joven, quien seguía en el piso, ignorando el hecho de que las alumnas de la clase diurna observaban asustadas la escena, y para empeorar, Shiki comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡Rima! Haz lo que dijo Shiki, no sigas tratando de recordar

-sus ojos… -habló Rima recuperándose por un momento –recuerdo haberlos visto de niña –agregó para luego caer desmayada. Todos quedaron asombrados por la escena, incluso los 4 prefectos, quienes veían en silencio como el pelirrojo tomaba a su amiga en brazos y la llevaba de vuelta al dormitorio. Yuuki se acercó a Kaname, quien había ordenado llevar a la joven a su dormitorio, y ahora le daba indicaciones a Ichijo para que volviera con Shiki y Rima

-Kaname-sama, ¿Qué le pasó a Rima?

-sufrió una descompensación, no es nada para alarmarte –le contestó él acariciándole la mejilla segundos antes de que Zero le apartara bruscamente la mano

-¡Zero!

-disculpa, había olvidado las reglas –sonrió el presidente Kuran despidiéndose de ella

-diga lo que diga, no me pareció una descompensación simplemente –murmuró Aimi, quien aún no salía de su asombro. Los alumnos de la clase nocturna que no habían vuelto al dormitorio ya habían entrado a la academia, por lo que sus compañeras ya se habían dispersado, dejándolos descansar por unos segundos

-no es de nuestra incumbencia –dictaminó Zero, dando por cerrado el tema. Ya se enterarían de lo ocurrido por medio del director o de alguno de sus "profesores" Kaito o Yagari.

"_**No, déjala" **__decía su madre tirando de ella con fuerza __**"No la lastimes" **__siguió diciendo mientras la pequeña peli naranja de cabello corto era arrastrada por la hermosa vampira, sin separar la vista de los asustados ojos azules frente a ella._

Sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, y un enorme nudo en la boca del estomago. La garganta seca clamaba por algo de sangre fresca y la luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas de la habitación. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban de una manera insoportable, por lo que tardó varios segundos en lograr dominarlos por completo, mientras sus manos se movían con inquietud, buscando algo de qué sujetarse para poder colocarse de pie, pero lo único que logró fue tirar del cabello de alguien que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, junto a ella.

-Rima… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Shiki? –La voz le sonó áspera y él arrugo el entrecejo -¿Qué paso?

-te desmayaste, ¿Qué más? Supongo que fue por la falta de sangre –sabía que no era por eso, pero debía haber alguna manera de no hacerla volver a pensar en los recuerdos que la habían dejado en ese estado –bebe de la mía

-no es necesario, no tengo sed ni estoy hambrienta –dijo ella casi en un susurro, observando a su alrededor -¿Dónde están todos?

-en clases, Takuma está abajo –Rima se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, notando que aun tenia puesto el uniforme -¿Qué haces?

-debemos ir a clases…

-¡Deja eso y vuelva a acostarte! –gritó alguien desde la puerta -¡La fiebre acaba de desaparecer y no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo! Shiki, ¿Cómo la dejas levantarse?

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?

-Ichijo, debemos ir a clases, ya me siento mejor, lo juro –él la observó desconfiado por unos segundos antes de suspirar derrotado

-no importa lo que diga, irás de todas formas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Shiki, ayudala a levantarse

..

..

El director trató de frenar las preguntas de Yuuki y Aimi, en un vano intento del cual los gemelos solo se mantuvieron al margen. No lograrian calmarlas, en ese caso, ¿Para que intentarlo siquiera? Habian pasado ya varias horas desde que Rima se habia desmayado, pero esas dos chicas aún no podian saciar su curiosidad, por lo que no encontraron nada mejor que acosar con preguntas a un ya ocupado director. Finalmente el suspiro desesperado de Zero le indico a su gemelo que era hora de sacar a esas dos con sus preguntas de la oficina, cosa que no les tomó más de unos segundos y que les valio un sincero agradecimiento por parte del hombre de los delantales graciosos.

-ustedes dos, ya basta de sus preguntas –ordenó Zero señalandolas alternadamente –Aimi, vete con Ichiru a su lugar de guardia, Yuuki, nosostros nos vamos al nuestro ¡Ya!

-tu hermano jamás ha sentido curiosidad por nada, ¿Verdad?

-no lo culpes, es demasiado serio para esas cosas –lo excusó Ichiru encogiendose de hombros -¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber qué fue lo que ocurrio?

-no sé, pero en el momento en que Rima estaba arrodillada en el piso su novio me observó de reojo antes de comenzar a ponerse histerico

-Shiki no es su novio –rió Ichiru –tampoco estaba histerico

-si vas a estar riendote de mí, vete a tu lado y dejame sola

-no te enfades, Aimi… -ella se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada. El peli plateado suspiro, retomando su camino sin ella a su lado

-¿Ichiru…? –chasqueó la lengua al notar que su amigo se habia marchado –no puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola

-eso era lo que querías, ¿No? –volteó con tal rapidez que perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar a los brazos del pelirrubio

-¿Sueles ser tan despistada?

-tú apareciste de pronto –se quejó apartandose rapidamente de él, como si su solo tacto quemara

-no sabía que me temieras tanto…

-no te temo, solo no me gusta que ningun hombre me toque –aclaró sacudiendose el uniforme –ahora, ¿Qué quieres?

-nada, nada, solo estaba paseando y te ví discutiendo con Ichiru, soy curioso, así que quise saber porqué peleaban

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-no mucho, de haberme acercado demasiado, ese chico hubiera notado mi presencia, solo algo del novio de Rima… ¿Te gusta Shiki?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y qué con que me gustara?

-le estarías dando a Rima más motivos para asesinarte –bromeó acercandose a ella con agilidad. Aimi se asustó, aunque no lo demostro para nada –no lo decia enserio, relajate, no creas que le da mucha importancia a cosas como las de anoche, usualmente las olvida luego de unas horas –la tranquilizó el pelirrubio riendo –dime Aimi Nozomi… ¿Habías visto antes a Rima?

-es obvio que no, jamás olvidaría a alguien que tiene el mismo rostro que yo

-que raro… -lo escuchó murmurar para sí mismo mientras fruncia el ceño –bueno, estas sola y yo estoy solo… ¿Caminamos?

-estoy de guardia y tú deberías de estar en clases –le respondió tajante, cruzandose de brazos –no quiero que Zero me regañe de nuevo

-¿Tanto le temes?

-¿Tú no?

Aidou negó en silencio, siguiendola a traves del pequeño sendero que acosumbraba a recorrer por medio del bosque. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero esa chica era más divertida e interesante de lo que habia pensado, aunque no dejaba de causarle gracia que le temiera a Zero, eso era algo tan normal entre las humanas… por otro lado, ¿Por qué Rima la habia visto antes y ella no? Algo raro habia en todo eso, y de la boca de la peli naranja no saldría nada que lo ayudara a quitarse la duda.

Aimi dio un suspiro, dando pequeños brincos alrededor del pelirrubio mientras tarareaba una canción que su madre le habia enseñado de niña. Aun cuando se habia negado a caminar con él, ese chico siempre terminaba saliendose con la suya, pero no dejaba de lamentar el hecho de que no le dirigiera una sola palabra, solo caminaba en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus labios y viendola brincar de un lado a otro.

-Quieres saber qué fue lo que le paso a Rima, ¿O me equivoco? –se detuvo de pronto, observandolo con curiosidad –me encantaría decirtelo, pero tampoco lo sé

-vaya idiota… solo ilusionas, debes ser un pésimo novio –reclamó subiendose a la rama de un arbol y observandolo desde allí

-pareces una gata –bromeó al ver la agilidad con la que habia llegado a donde estaba –nunca he tenido una novia, así que no puedes afirmar eso

-vaya chico, no dejas de ser como un niño ¿Eh?

-¿Yo? Tú eras quien brincaba de un lado a otro –la escuchó maldecir en voz baja antes de volver a mirarlo

-¿Por qué sigues allí? Desde aquí hago mi guardia y tú solo me estorbas

-de la clase nocturna soy uno de los que más problemas causa, ¿No te convendría mantenerme vigilado más de cerca?

-¿Sueles atacar con tanta frecuencia a los prefectos? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja, sin moverse de aquel árbol -¿O sólo a las mujeres?

-no me culpes por obedercer a mis instintos…

-si yo hubiera sido Rima, no te hubiera abofeteado ¡Te hubiera roto tu linda nariz de un puñetazo! –Aidou sonrió, bajando la mirada y masajeandose el cuello antes de volver a observarla

-no pareces la clase de chica que golpea en la nariz

-tú no pareces la clase de vampiro que se lanza sobre la primera gota de sangre que ve –contra atacó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-y según tú, ¿Cómo debería lucir esa clase de vampiros?

-como el que me atacó aquella noche, por ultimo como Zero

-nunca lo habia visto de ese modo…

-ya lo creo que no, vete ya, me distraes de mi labor

-descuida, estoy contigo, así que por ahora ningun atrevido alumno de la clase nocturna tiene la intencion de devorar a una de tus compañeras

-trataste de morderme a mí, no a mis compañeras –le recordó, sintiendo aún el frío tacto del joven sobre su muñeca –justo aquí –agregó extendiendo el brazo -¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Por eso te alejas de mí? Si quisiera devorarte ahora, creeme que tardaría menos de una fraccion de segundo en llegar a donde estas ahora

-no saltarás sobre mí

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-ya lo habrías hecho –finalizó, alejandose por sobre las ramas de los árboles. Aidou sonrió derrotado, sabiendo que esa noche Aimi habia dicho la última palabra.


	6. Chapter 6

Bufó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos mientras Ichijo decía esto y aquello de porqué no debería ir a clases en por al menos un par de días. Todos sabían lo aburrido que era quedarse solo en ese inmenso lugar, son nadie con quien conversar o a quién molestar. Además era obvio que exageraban, se había desmayado hace ya un par de días, ¿Cuál era ahora el problema con ella? Lo único malo era que no recordaba el motivo por el que se había desmayado, y nadie la ayudaba con eso.

Shiki estaba demasiado atento con ella y eso la enfermaba, no dejaba de preocuparse cada vez que suspiraba o trataba de pensar en algo, interrumpiéndola una y otra vez. Encima tampoco la dejaban mencionar a esa chica, aunque Aidou había tratado de hacerlo unas pocas veces, solo se había ganado un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo. Algo andaba mal…

-Shiki, te juro que no te hablaré nunca más si no me dices qué pasó antes de que me desmayara ese día –lo amenazó una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación que compartía con Ruka -¿Y bien? Estoy esperando

-Rima, no me hagas esto… Ichijo lo prohibió

-tiene algo que ver con esa chica, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-simple, golpeas a Aidou cada vez que trata de mencionarla –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-ese día… dijiste algo acerca de que habías visto esos ojos antes, durante tu niñez

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó colocándose de pie mientras el pelirrojo la seguía con la mirada –escucha, desde ese día en que me desmaye, cada vez que me duermo, sueño una y otra vez lo mismo

-¿Qué cosa?

-mamá me dice que no la lastime, que me aleje de ella… a medida que me aleja, veo unos ojos azules idénticos a los míos que me miran con miedo… estoy segura que no se trata de un sueño

-¿Crees que alguna vez en tu niñez trataste de morderla?

-es una posibilidad, tal vez alguien borró esos recuerdos por alguna razón

-pero… Aidou le pregunto si te había visto antes, y ella negó rotundamente esa posibilidad, ¿Por qué borrarían la memoria de ambas? ¿Y cómo hubiera sido posible que la heredera de una familia de nobles y la heredera de un clan de cazadores pudieran coincidir de niñas en un mismo lugar?

-¿Piensas que estoy alucinando?

-te creo Rima, sabes que siempre he confiado en tus palabras

-necesito volver a mirarla a los ojos, estoy segura de que podré recordar algo, lo que sea, yo… yo necesito saber porqué traté de atacarla

-Rima… -la llamó en un suave susurro, abrazándola tiernamente –no te fuerces demasiado, ya ves que no te hace bien

-Shiki…

-¡Rima, dice…! –la puerta se cerró con la misma rapidez con la que se abrió, sin darle el tiempo siquiera de separarse -¡Yo no vi nada, sigan con lo que hacen! –gritó Aidou desde el otro lado de la puerta. Shiki suspiro y se alejó de Rima

-ese idiota inoportuno

-descansa Rima, te prometo que mañana irás a clases y verás a esa chica… pero debes controlarte, ese día por poco y la partes con un rayo, pero si te ayudo con eso, estarás debiéndome algo por el favor

-¿Qué cosa?

-si logro hacer que esa humana te vea sin necesidad de pelear o algo parecido, tendrás que…

..

..

El peli castaño se acercó al lugar donde la joven dormía plácidamente, sin moverse ni siquiera cuando Ichiru trató de despertarla. Él era un profesor muy paciente, la había dejado dormir toda la primera hora de su clase, al igual que a Zero y a Yuuki, pero ahora debía al menos poner atención al final de la clase.

-señorita Nozomi… señorita Nozomi… -Ichiru removió el brazo de la peli naranja, haciéndola despertar luego de unos minutos -¿Mis clases son las aburridas o la conversación del señor Kiriyu? –ella bostezó antes de volver a mirarlo

-¿profesor Kaito? –Rodó los ojos exasperado, golpeando la mesa con fuerza -¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Ha dormido durante toda la clase y me pregunta a mí qué pasa!?

-lo siento sensei, estoy tan cansada… -se excuso desperezándose –pondré atención, lo prometo…

-está advertida señorita Nozomi –el joven maestro volvió al frente, dejando a una somnolienta Aimi luchando por mantenerse despierta

-vamos Aimi, no fue una noche agotadora –escuchó susurrar a Ichiru mientras jugaba con su lápiz -¿Por qué estás tan cansada?

-no logro acostumbrarme a pasar la mayor parte de la noche despierta

-vele el lado positivo, mañana es el último día de clases de la semana, luego tendrás dos noches donde el trabajo se reduce a la mitad –la joven gruñó a modo de respuesta, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del peli plateado –nos toca con Yagari, supongo que puedes dormir otro poco

-gracias Ichiru.

No era que estuviera realmente agotada por no dormir mucho, hacer competencias de quien es más veloz saltando de una rama a otra con un pelirrubio hiperactivo también tenía mucho que ver con su cansancio. Obviamente él la dejaba ganar, pero no decía nada, ya que comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Aidou durante unos minutos mientras estaba de guardia, la hacía reír y siempre estaba tratando de averiguar más de ella. Si sus padres o su hermano se enteraran de que estaba haciendo amistad con un vampiro, la retirarían inmediatamente de esa academia. Lo único que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza era la insistencia del pelirrubio por hacerla recordar si había visto o no antes a Rima Tohya. En un principio siempre fue un No rotundo, pero luego también comenzó a tener la sensación de que alguna vez habían estado frente a frente en algún lugar.

Encima comenzaba a sentir que ese chico le gustaba… ¡Le gustaba! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Aun cuando no lo supiera antes, ella seguía siendo hija de una familia de cazadores de vampiros, ¡Y Aidou era un vampiro! Apartó de inmediato esos pensamientos de su cabeza, además no podía gustarle alguien que solo la buscaba para competir con ella y molestarla.

Despertó cuando Ichiru se movió incomodo, tratando de recoger algo que había caído al piso. Decidió que ya había abusado mucho del peli plateado, por lo que se enderezó y bostezó disimuladamente, comenzando a dibujar cosas en una hoja de papel en blanco hasta que las clases se dieron por terminadas. Recogió sus cosas y las guardo en su lugar, saliendo tras Ichiru y Zero.

Debía admitir que Ichiru se había vuelto algo así como su mejor amigo, pero con Zero apenas había logrado hacer que dejara de observarla como a un bicho raro, ¡Incluso le daba los buenos días de vez en cuando! Si, podía parecer poca cosa, pero para ella era como un gran logro y tenía la esperanza de que algún día lograría poder llamarlo amigo.

-¡Yaaa! ¡Idol, dispárame a mí! –Aimi bufó en voz baja, ¿Cuántas veces ya había escuchado eso antes? Un leve escalofrió apareció apenas sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Observó de reojo como Aidou le sonreía coquetamente, acercándose a su oído

-desde ahora te odiaran –le susurró besándole la mejilla tan de pronto, que el cuerpo de la joven se quedo de piedra mientras las chicas frente a ella la observaban envidiosas –nos vemos esta noche querida –lo escuchó gritar mientras se alejaba. Ichiru rió a sus espaldas, tomándola del brazo y llevándosela con tal rapidez que el paisaje se volvió borroso a su alrededor

-ese chico no tiene remedio –rió asomándose levemente para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-le gusta hacer que las demás chicas odien a las prefectas, supongo que ya se aburrió de hacerlo con Yuuki

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Amiga… las fans de _idol _te odian oficialmente desde hoy, mantente alejada de ellas por hoy, ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca? Nunca te encontraran allí

-pero… ¡Que absurdo! ¿Por qué tendría que esconderme? –unos gritos venían desde los jardines, donde varias chicas exclamaban a la vez _"Encuéntrenla, nos robo a nuestro idol" _–bueno, hace días que no voy a la biblioteca –Ichiru sonrió ante su comentario, llevándosela nuevamente con él

_¡Te asesinaré esta noche Aidou Hanabusa! ¡Realmente date por muerto! _Fueron algunos de los pensamientos de Aimi mientras esperaba que Ichiru le diera le señal para poder salir de la biblioteca. ¡Eso era lo que le faltaba! Un grupo de locas persiguiéndola por culpa de ese idiota pelirrubio de lindos ojos y encantadora sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se regaño mentalmente antes de seguir a su peli plateado amigo hasta el jardín de la academia.

Luego de despedirse de él y agradecerle una y otra vez por salvarle la vida, la joven comenzó a recorrer el sendero a través del bosque, tal como lo hacía a diario. Bastó con dar unos pocos metros antes de sentir una presencia cercana. Tomo su _athenea _y se puso en guardia, lista para golpear a quien fuera, y deseando que no se tratara de alguien distinto a su pelirrubio amigo.

-¡No golpees! –exclamó el pelirrojo sujetando con tal rapidez su muñeca que se vio incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento –tranquila, no pienso morderte, te soltaré si prometes no gritar –asintió en silencio, volviendo a guardar su arma con rapidez

-¿Qué haces aquí…?

-¿Esperabas a Aidou? –le preguntó él burlón, sin alejarse –descuida, vendrá después

-¿Por qué viniste tú?

-necesito pedirte un favor… uno muy importante

-te escucho –al verla cruzada de brazos con esa retadora mirada no pudo evitar pensar en Rima… no se había atrevido a decirle a su amiga que realmente alguien había borrado su memoria, ni tampoco que cada vez que dormía gritaba pidiendo ayuda, lo que ocasiono que se viera en la obligación de intercambiar cuartos con Ruka. En cambio esa chica lucia tan sana y normal -¿Y bien?

-es sobre Rima

-no voy a dejar que me mate si eso es lo que…

-¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas?

-lo siento…

-No ha estado bien desde aquel día, suele tener pesadillas que no recuerda al día siguiente… pero me comentó sobre un sueño bastante raro, que puede o no ser un recuerdo de su niñez

-ahora me dices qué papel cumplo yo en todo esto –pidió una vez que el pelirrojo guardo silencio

-en ese sueño solo puede reconocer un par de ojos azules idénticos a los de ella… ojos que solo podrían pertenecerle a una persona, tú…

-¿Yo…? ¿Sueña conmigo de niña?

-Ichijo ordenó que se mantuviera en reposo por unos días, mañana vendrá a clases, ¿Podrías hablar con ella tranquilamente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-no menciones la discusión de ese día, probablemente no la recuerde o no le dé demasiada importancia, no la hagas enfadar, en este momento su salud se encuentra muy deteriorada, aun cuando ella lo niegue siempre tiene fiebre y dolor de cabeza…

-¿Tan preocupado estas por ella que llegas al punto de pedirle un favor a una simple humana?

-te responderé una vez que la hayas visto… ¿Me ayudaras?

-supongo que… no teniendo otra opción –se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés. El joven le sonrió antes de desaparecer nuevamente entre los árboles. No alcanzaron a pasar ni 5 minutos antes de que Aidou llegara, excusándose de que Shiki lo había enviado a hacer esto y aquello. Aimi tomó su _athenea _con la clara intención de golpearlo -¡Por tu culpa tuve que pasar el resto de la tarde escondida!

-¡Ya Aimi! Solo estaba jugando

-¡Me gritaste que me verías esta noche!

-¿Qué no lo haría? Te vine a ver, y ya es de noche, así que no dije ninguna mentira

-¡Eres un…! –Aidou se le acercó de pronto, tomándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra su pecho -¿Q-qué haces?

-cálmate bonita, me recuerdas a Rima

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Soy uno de los tantos vampiros que siempre ha deseado saber cómo sería besar a Rima

-¿Por qué tendría que importarme? ¡Suéltame! –le gritó en un injustificado arranque de celos

-shh… no interrumpas –murmuró frunciendo el ceño antes de continuar, dibujando el contorno de los labios de la joven con la punta de su dedo –pero desde hace unos días… ese pensamiento cambio

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo será besar a una cazadora, a una humana… qué se sentirá besar a Aimi? –no alcanzó a terminar de procesar sus palabras cuando los labios del joven atacaron los suyos, moviéndose sobre ellos tan delicadamente que se sintió incapaz de alejarse. Él puso una mano tras su cabeza, atrayéndola más contra sí, casi exigiéndole responder a aquel beso. Su primer beso… robado de esa forma tan increíble… ¡Por un vampiro! Tardó unos pocos segundos en corresponderle, dejándose llevar por el momento y las sensaciones que los labios del joven le provocaban a ella, una chica inexperta –Aimi… -la llamó separándose de ella, pero la joven se había quedado en shock –Aimi…

-ese… ese fue mi primer… -balbuceo la peli naranja mirándolo fijamente -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-yo… de verdad necesitaba hacerlo –dijo al fin volviendo a besarla –lo necesitaba… -susurró contra sus labios, sin apartarse de ella -¡como deseaba hacerlo desde hace días!

-Aidou… tú me gustas –notó el repentino cambio en la expresión del joven, como su mirada se endurecía lego de sus palabras. El pelirrubio la soltó lentamente, sin alejarse mucho de ella -¿Aidou?

-calla Aimi –ordenó con seriedad. Se sintió terrible, ¡él la estaba rechazando!


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Aidou… tú me gustas**__ –notó el repentino cambio en la expresión del joven, como su mirada se endurecía lego de sus palabras. El pelirrubio la soltó lentamente, sin alejarse mucho de ella __**-¿Aidou?**_

_-__**calla Aimi**__ –ordenó con seriedad. Se sintió terrible, ¡él la estaba rechazando!_

-solo debías decir que no te sentías igual

-es enserio Aimi, silencio

-¿Aidou?

Finalmente decidió seguir la dirección en la que el pelirrubio miraba, entonces los vio, cinco o seis pares de ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, en medio de los arboles. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte, ansiosos y hambrientos, esperando la hora del banquete… ¡Y ella sería la comida! _"Quédate cerca de él" _le gritó su instinto de supervivencia, y esta vez obedecería. Se acercó a Aidou, quien no perdía de vista a los puntos rojos que comenzaban a rodearlos, no podrían salir solos, necesitaban ayuda… realmente la necesitaban, pero ¿Cómo hacer que los demás fueran donde ellos? Entonces recordó lo que Ichiru dijo en una de sus "clases de iniciación" los vampiros podían reconocer a una persona por el olor de su sangre, lo que significaba solo una cosa…

-no lo hagas –murmuró Aidou rodeándola con su brazo antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento –una gota de sangre y estarás oficialmente muerta en unos segundos

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-no han perdido el control completo sobre sí mismos –le comentó sin soltarla –se mantienen alejados porque son capaces de reconocer a alguien más poderoso que ellos

-¿Un noble?

-yo… usaré mi sangre para llamar a los demás, estoy seguro de que ese temor se esfumara en unos pocos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que alguien venga… no me gusta decirlo, pero probablemente veamos a Zero de los primeros –usó sus propios colmillos para hacer un corte en su mano, del cual comenzó a brotar bastante sangre. Aimi observó a su alrededor. La sangre había despertado sus instintos y comenzaban a acercarse, al punto de poder distinguir claramente a una mujer de no más de 30 años, tras de la cual había un niño de unos 10 años relamiéndose con ansiedad los labios mientras enseñaba sus colmillos –debemos movernos, sujétate… -el agarre en su cintura se hizo aun más firma a la vez que ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. El primero en lanzarse sobre ellos fue el niño, a quien Aidou pudo fácilmente convertir en hielo… algo que lo detendría por unos segundos

-no sabía que pudieras…

-ahora no es el momento, volverá en unos minutos ¿No traes tu arma?

-verdad… -tomó la _athenea _entre sus temblorosas manos antes de golpear a un hombre que apareció por un lado, pero no con la suficiente velocidad para golpear a otro que apareció de la nada, logrando derribar a Aidou. El cuerpo de la peli naranja cayó varios metros más lejos que el del joven vampiro, haciéndose una herida en el brazo. Maldijo al notar que esta sangraba… se apresuró a recuperar su arma antes de golpear a la mujer que trató de morderla. Una segunda se reunió con ella, y más tarde un hombre ¿Dónde rayos estaba Aidou?

-¡No se atrevan…! –el fuerte grito del joven noble fue seguido de mucho hielo, y más tarde fuego, y disparos, y algo muy parecido a un látigo de ¿Sangre? No lo supo con exactitud, porque antes de que el grito de Aidou se escuchara, el niño de hace unos minutos ya había mordido su brazo izquierdo, bebiéndose una buena parte de su sangre, o al menos la suficiente para hacerla desmayarse.

Apenas el hombre los golpeó, el cuerpo del joven cayó en dirección contraria a la de Aimi, y le tomo varios segundos recuperar la conciencia. Pudo verla rodeada por ellos, eran 5 en total, un niño, dos hombres y dos mujeres jóvenes. Trató de detenerlos con hielo, pero no logró apartar al niño que se había aferrado al brazo de la joven. En ese momento Kain llegó con su fuego y Shiki con su látigo, pero el único que lo alegró realmente ver fue a Zero, quien en un solo disparo logró deshacerse del niño sin dañar a Aimi, como lo hubiera hecho alguno de ellos tres con sus poderes.

Una vez que lograron acabar con los 5, trató de ayudarla, pero la sangre que salía de la herida que se hizo al caer le dificultó mucho el controlarse para no lanzarse sobre ella para terminar el trabajo que el niño dejó inconcluso. Lo repetiría una y otra vez, jamás había estado tan feliz de la presencia de Zero, quien al parecer fue el único capaz de resistir la tentación de morderla antes de tomarla en brazos. No duraría mucho, pero si el tiempo suficiente para entregársela a su gemelo, Ichiru llegó minutos después acompañado de Yuuki.

..

..

Zero se tensó al notar la seriedad en la expresión de su padre adoptivo. Kaname se reunió con ellos en la oficina del director segundos después de haber llegado al edifico, aún así se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que aparecieron Ichiru y Yuuki ayudando a Aimi a caminar, aun tambaleándose un poco gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Pudo sentir sobre ella la mirada preocupada de Aidou, por lo que trató de calmarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Aimi?

-como si me hubiera embriagado con 10 botellas de ron –bromeó aceptando la silla que Kaname le ofrecía –gracias

-¿De dónde pudieron salir 5 nivel E en una sola noche y dentro de la academia? –preguntó Ichiru con preocupación

-están burlando las defensas de la academia con demasiada facilidad –comentó Zero frunciendo el ceño –Ichiru tiene razón, van demasiados en menos de un mes

-lo más probable es que algún pura sangre esté transformando personas solo por diversión, y por lo visto muy cerca de esta academia –explicó el director con seriedad –podríamos tratar de capturarlo pero…

-¿Pero qué…? –se animo a preguntar Aimi sin moverse de la silla

-asesinar a un pura sangre significa una condena a muerte por parte de la sociedad de vampiros Aimi, no podemos arriesgarnos…

-pero debemos hacer algo, esta noche casi devoran a Aimi, no lo lograron porque… por alguna razón ella estaba con Aidou –murmuró Ichiru maliciosamente –pueden atacar a algún alumno, y no tendrá quien lo proteja

-les encargaré a los profesores Yagari y Kaito investigar quién es el responsable de tantos nivel E en el área, no tenemos más opción que reforzar la guardia, Aimi, Ichiru y Yuuki no podrán alejarse mucho de este edifico, no correremos el riesgo de un nuevo ataque

-será demasiado trabajo para Zero –se quejó Yuuki, sabiendo que el peli plateado lo pensaba, pero no lo decía –no es algo justo

-sé cómo solucionarlo –la calmada voz de Kaname los hizo guardar silencio absoluto –lo mejor sería que la guardia se realizara en grupos, siempre podrá contar con mis protegidos, a excepción de Seiren e Ichijo… al menos hasta que la investigación finalice, mis chicos no lastimaran a los suyos, y estarán seguros en caso de algún ataque

-suena razonable, ¿Qué opinas Zero? –El joven gruño sin decir una palabra –lo tomaré como un "buena idea"

-lo que sea mientras mi hermano, Yuuki y Aimi estén seguros –no pudo evitar emocionarse al notar que ese chico la había incluido entre las personas que le importaba que estuvieran seguros, ¡Sí la consideraba una amiga! Sintió ganas de brincar de la felicidad, pero no era una situación en la que eso fuera una buena idea

-perfecto, Aimi necesita descansar, y tengo entendido que la alumna Rima Tohya volverá a clases mañana, por lo que supongo que lo mejor será reunirnos en mi oficina al final de las clases diurnas, Kaname, envía a quienes pienses que serán realmente útiles, por ahora Ichiru, Zero, lleven a Yuuki y Aimi hasta sus habitaciones antes de volver a la suya, los demás pueden volver a sus clases –Ichiru tomó a Aimi de la cintura, ayudándola a colocarse de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Aidou, quien salió luego de ellos, de los últimos

-Hanabusa… -lo llamó su primo unos metros más adelante, junto a Shiki –regresa al salón…

-ya voy… -el pelirrubio se acercó a Ichiru y Aimi

-creo que una vez más te debo la vida

-fue Zero quien te quito a ese niño de encima

-si no hubieras estado me hubiesen devorado en menos de 1 minuto –Ichiru suspiro, notando que Yuuki y Zero los esperaban más adelante –debemos irnos, no quiero que Ichiru amanezca con dolores de espalda por mi culpa

-¡Aimi! Creo que… aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo olvides

-no creo poder hacerlo

-trata de recuperar energías, duerme bien –el pelirrubio siguió el mismo camino que sus amigos minutos antes, perdiéndose entre los oscuros pasillos de la academia

..

..

-¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Segura de que no quieres descansar hoy también?

-¡Ichijo! ¡Sabes que estoy perfectamente bien y que solo exageras! –El pelirrubio suspiro mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello –te preocupas demasiado

-ayer unos nivel E por poco y devoran a la chica nueva, ¿Te lo contó Shiki? –La mano de la joven se detuvo por unos segundos, dejando el cepillo cobre el tocador antes de alzar la mirada, observando su reflejo en el espejo –ya sé que dirás, no es algo que deba importarte ¿Verdad?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh?

-esa chica, ¿no la mataron, verdad?

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

-me lo contaste con esa intención Takuma, no soy idiota, daré por hecho que no la asesinaron –Ichijo se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada. La joven suspiró nuevamente y se coloco de pie, alisándose la falda del uniforme –vamos a clases

-etto… lo olvidé, Kaname ordenó que fueras a la oficina del director junto a los demás, creo que es algo importante, si te sientes mal solo díselo a Shiki para que te traiga de vuelta

-¡Ichijo! Ya te dije que estoy bien, tu preocupación es absurda, realmente eres molesto cuando te lo propones, ya me pusiste de mal humor

-relájate –rió él abrazándola protectoramente, acariciando su cabello, gesto que la hizo desear alguna vez haberlo visto en su padre –Rima…

-¿Hmm?

-eres como la hermanita que nunca he tenido –murmuró sin separarse de ella –debo cuidarte, no te enfades por eso

-tonto…

-¿Interrumpo algo? –se separaron bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Shiki, quien se había escurrido silenciosamente dentro de la habitación mientras ellos se abrazaban –si iban a hacer esas cosas podrían haberle puesto seguro a la puerta

-n-no es lo que te imaginas…

-no hables idioteces Shiki, Ichijo solo me abrazó, ¿Qué con eso? vamos afuera, recuerda que aún hay una cosa que debes cumplirme

-que te la cumpla Ichijo…

-¡Shiki…! –el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua fastidiado mientras su amigo salía de la habitación –te comportas como un idiota

-no es idiotez, por cierto, logré que esa chica aceptara hablar contigo esta noche, así que dame lo que me prometiste –exigió de una forma agresiva que la hizo fruncir el ceño

-te lo daré luego de hablar con ella, ¡Y deja tus absurdas escenas de celos a un lado! Sabes que nunca podría tener algo con Takuma, ¡No pensé que estuvieras tan loco como para creer algo así!

-¡Me gustas maldición! ¡No soporto ver que otro hombre te coloque una mano encima! –Rima se quedó quieta unos segundos, observándolo confundida. Un tenso silencio se mantuvo entre ellos hasta el momento en el que la peli naranja volvió a hablar

-Shiki, sabes que de esta academia el único que me gusta eres tú, puedes tener la seguridad de que no me interesa ni me va a interesar nadie más, pero ahora no es un buen momento para esos sentimentalismos –Shiki suspiró resignado, metiéndose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras su amiga salía de la habitación.

Bueno, al menos le había dicho que él también le gustaba, eso ta era algo tratándose de Rima y su indescifrable personalidad. Se reunió con los demás a la espera de que las puertas se abriesen. Desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres y las indicaciones de los prefectos, las cuales, como siempre, resultaban totalmente inútiles.

Rima se sujetó de su brazo al momento de salir, tratando de ignorar las curiosas miradas que le dirigían producto de lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la que se había desmayado. ¿Por qué no centraban su atención en Aidou? ¡Claro! ¡Ese día había decidido permanecer serio! Maldito mal amigo pelirrubio y sus confusiones personales. Siguieron a Takuma hasta la oficina del director, donde ya se encontraban las 2 prefectas, Yuuki de pie y Aimi sentada frente al escritorio del director. Su amigo se despidió y volvió a sus clases, por lo que se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron los gemelos Kiriyu.

-chicos, como ya sabrán, los ataques de nivel E dentro de la academia están aumentando, y mientras se encuentre al responsable de esta alza, el presidente Kuran sugirió formar grupos de guardia –Rima finalmente se sentó, tal como Shiki se lo había pedido desde que llegaron allí, interrumpiendo al director, quien parpadeo perplejo al tener a esas dos chicas justo frente a él –como les decía, estos grupos estarán conformados por los prefectos y algunos de los alumnos de la clase nocturna

-perfecto… –murmuró Ruka con sarcasmo

-¿Cómo se formaran los grupos?

-bueno, 2 prefectos por grupo… en uno estarán Yuuki y Zero, que será el grupo A

-que nombre más original –dijo esta vez Rima mordiéndose el labio inferior. El director la ignoró y siguió hablando

-y el grupo B será el de Aimi e Ichiru… en cuanto a ustedes, decidimos que lo mejor sería agruparlos según sus poderes, hielo y fuego no podrían estar juntos –Aidou se quejó en voz baja mientras su primo se limitó a encogerse de hombros –como Yuuki y Zero están más experimentados, en su grupo estarán Ruka y Kain, por lo tanto, el resto estará con Ichiru y Aimi, aunque comprendería que Rima no se encuentre en condiciones para esta no…

-estoy perfectamente bien –lo interrumpió pasando por alto la protesta de Shiki –asi que… ¿Estaremos bajo las ordenes de los prefectos hasta que encuentren al responsable de los nivel E?

-no Rima, deben trabajar y cuidarse como un equipo por el bien de esta academia

-¿perdería mucho si alguno de nosotros muriera? –atacó Ruka alzando una ceja. El director negó en silencio, indicándoles que ya podían retirarse de la oficina –Rima…

-¿Hmm?

-esfuérzate demasiado, así dormirás bien y no molestaras a Shiki –le aconsejó, a lo que su amiga volteo confundida hacia el pelirrojo

-¿te molesto cuando duermo?

-has tenido algunas pesadillas, es todo –Rima frunció el ceño, volteando nuevamente hacia Ruka, quien comenzaba a alejarse junto a su grupo

-cuídate… -la escucho decir antes de darle la espalda y perderse entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. Escuchó como Ichiru discutía con la chica nueva mientras esta se rehusaba a volver a la cama

-he descansado todo el día Ichiru, ya estoy bien

-no te ves bien

-eso no es algo que se le deba decir a una chica, ¿Lo sabías? Es descortés

-Aimi…

-además, tenemos que comenzar a vigilar, no vayan a asesinar a alguien mientras tú estás aquí exigiéndome volver a la cama –vaya, era terca, algo más en lo que se parecían además de tener el mismo rostro. Vio al peli plateado cruzarse de brazos en señal de derrota, mientras la joven sonreía victoriosa antes de volver lentamente su vista hacia ella -¿Nos vamos?

-como quieras, vamos tarado –Aidou protestó antes de seguirla a ella y a Shiki –calla Aidou, nunca dije que me refería a ti

-¿¡Qué insinúas!? –preguntó Shiki a la defensiva

-ustedes dos… ambos son más idiotas de lo que pensaba


	8. Chapter 8

La oji azul desvió la mirada luego de unos segundos, regañándose por ser tan fácil de intimidar, en especial por la joven frente a ella. Aun cuando Rima mantenía un semblante demasiado sereno, no dejaba de lucir intimidante y fría… ¿Cómo podrían los demás convivir tan cómodamente con ella? En especial ese pelirrojo.

-es extraño ¿Verdad? –la escuchó preguntar en un susurro casi inaudible. Rima se mantenía frente a ella, observándola fijamente –es casi como verte en un espejo

-eso creo… -sonrió levemente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en sus dedos –etto… ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

-solo quería mirar tus ojos más cuidadosamente –la corrigió la otra peli naranja acercándose aún más a ella -¿Sabías que ya los había visto antes?

-¿Eh? Eso no es posible, yo… yo lo recordaría

-no intentes hacerlo

-¿Cómo?

-no intentes recordarlo

-¿Por qué no?

-sentirás un fuerte dolor… seguido de un desmayo y la exagerada preocupación de tus amigos –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquel día en el que…?

-¿Me desmaye? Sí, recordé la primera vez que nos vimos frente a frente… -suspiró alejándose cuidadosamente de ella –mi teoría es que… alguna vez de niña, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, estuvimos juntas…

-¿Cómo…?

-no te desvíes… -Aimi asintió en silencio, la actitud de Rima la intimidaba demasiado y no se sentía con las energías necesarias para enfrentarla –creo que aquella vez –la joven cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cada detalle de su sueño. Su madre la arrastraba lejos de esos ojos azules –yo, yo trate de morderte, ahora viéndote bien, no podría equivocarme, tú eres la dueña de esos ojos

-tal vez eras tú… y alguien trato de morderte

-es algo muy poco probable teniendo en cuenta que veo claramente que la niña que mamá se llevaba era yo, si estuve contigo, ¿Cómo podrías intentar tú beber mi sangre?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre? Eso aclararía tus dudas, no mis ojos

-no creo que pudiera contestarme

-¿Por qué no? –sabía que se estaba entrometiendo más de lo debido, pero esa chica le provocaba tanta curiosidad que se atrevía a interrogarla hasta que la respuesta fuera "_fue un gusto hablar contigo" _

-porque murió hace unas semanas, ella y mi padre

-yo… lo siento, no debí preguntar

-descuida, de todas formas los detestaba –confesó Rima observando de reojo como la confusión se apoderaba del rostro de la otra joven. Trató de sonreír antes de voltear completamente –mi padre tenía la intención de casarme con un anciano amigo de él, y a mi madre solo le importaba el dinero y la clase social, que yo fuera perfecta… como si eso fuese a ser posible –agregó riendo amargamente volviendo a mirarla a los ojos –no todos los padres son como los tuyos Aimi, cariñosos y atentos, otros, como los míos, ven a sus hijos como simples negocios a los que se les deba sacar el mayor provecho

-pero… ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no te querían?

-nunca dije que no lo hicieran -_¿Por qué le cuento estas cosas? _Pensó la joven vampira suspirando. Una suave y fresca brisa se sintió, desordenándole el largo cabello a una, y haciendo volver a suspirar a la otra –tal vez me querían… el punto es que ya están muertos, y no pueden ayudarme a recordarte como yo quisiera –Aimi bajó la mirada, pensando en lo buena que era esa chica para cambiar el tema –lo que me gustaría saber es cómo fue que la hija de una familia de cazadores, y la hija de una familia de vampiros noble terminaron juntas en un mismo salón

Aimi la observó en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada, ni siquiera podía recordar el momento en el que estuvieron juntas durante su niñez. Sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo al recordar lo que le había contado de sus padres, si realmente la habían criado así, no era de extrañarse que tuviera esa personalidad tan poco sociable, ella también odiaría a sus padres si se hubiesen comportado de esa forma. Por suerte su familia era cariñosa y atenta con ella, no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

-¡Chicas! –la alegre exclamación de Aidou las hizo volver abruptamente a la realidad. Tras el pelirrubio venían Ichiru y Shiki, quien parecía bastante aburrido –creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan al trabajo

-creo que sí… -suspiro acercándose a Ichiru

-me alegro de no haber visto rayos –bromeó Aidou, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga –q-quiero decir, me alegra de que pudieran conversar calmadamente

-¿Eso no te recuerda algo? –preguntó esta vez Shiki acercándose a la peli naranja, quien tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo para darle un largo beso en los labios que tomó por sorpresa a todos

-te lo debía –murmuró aún con el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos –y siempre pago lo que debo

-me debes uno a mí –rió Aidou, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la mirada de asesino de Shiki –solo bromeaba, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Son tan raros… volvamos de una vez a vigilar –el pelirrubio se perdió entre las ramas de los arboles, seguido de Rima y Shiki

-¿Me dirás de qué hablaron?

-me contó algo de sus padres… -susurró separándose de su amigo. Le molestaba haber escuchado a Aidou decir eso, aún sabiendo que Rima no estaba ni estaría dispuesta a besarlo –Ichiru… ¿Una relación entre un humano y un vampiro… es posible?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-simple curiosidad, creo que a Yuuki le gusta Zero –agregó con desinterés. El peli plateado sonrió antes de mirar al cielo

-entre una humano y un vampiro… -repitió pensativo –depende de qué clase de humano y qué clase de vampiro, Yuuki y Zero si podrían tener una relación, un purasangre con un humano… bueno, ya sabes que ellos hacen lo que quieren… pero un vampiro con un cazador es algo imposible, tendrás a todos en tu contra

-¿Por qué?

-cazadores y vampiros deberían ser enemigos por naturaleza, no siempre se cumple esa regla, hoy en día casi nadie la sigue, pero una relación entre ambos traería el rechazo de toda la sociedad, tanto de vampiros como de cazadores –había un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Ichiru que la hizo olvidarse de la pena que esas palabras le provocaban y concentrarse en él

-Ichiru… ¿Te enamoraste de una vampira?

-amé mucho a una durante mi niñez

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-ella esta… está muerta, la amé durante casi 10 años, pero yo sigo siendo hijo de un importante clan de cazadores, y ella… ya no importa, vamos con los demás

-yo… ¿Yo no podría enamorarme de un vampiro?

-con tu apellido, con el único vampiro con el que podrías estar sería con Zero, ya que es cazador a pesar de todo

-creo que Zero ya tiene a su chica, además solo era por curiosidad

-no te habrás enamorado de alguno de los de la clase…

-¡Te dije que era sólo curiosidad!

..

..

Se despidió del peli plateado antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar rumbo a los dormitorios de mujeres, siendo guiada solamente por la luz de la luna. Acababan de finalizar el horario de vigilia y aún le quedaban un par de horas para poder dormir antes de volver a clases y fingir poner atención a los maestros. No era un gran panorama, pero siempre había algo que podría animarla. Lo único que la alegraba es que había sido una noche demasiado tranquila, aunque le hubiera gustado poder conversar con Aidou… no habían podido estar solos en ningún momento, pero luego de lo que había hablado con Ichiru, ¿Qué esperanzas podían quedarle con el pelirrubio? Se sentía como una tonta, no debió haber abierto la boca esa noche…

-tonta… -murmuró para sí misma pisando con fuerza el duro cemento –si le hubieras preguntado a Ichiru antes de abrir tu bocota…

-¿Qué le hubieras preguntado a Ichiru? –Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del joven a sus espaldas tan repentinamente –Aimi, no me digas que ahora te gusta Ichiru Kiriyu

-¡Aidou! Por Dios, no aparezcas así –lo regaño llevándose una mano al pecho –claro que no me gusta Ichiru

-eso esperaba, no olvides que dijiste que yo te gustaba

-eso ya no cuenta –susurró desganada mirando el piso –de todas formas yo no te gusto

-¿Quién dijo que no? –ella se sorprendió de su comentario, aunque pronto su expresión de volvió casi deprimente –pensé que te alegrarías de escucharlo

-no debiste decirlo…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Si sabes que tú eres un vampiro y yo la heredera de una familia de cazadores? –el pelirrubio dejo de sonreír al escucharla, y su semblante se volvió serio –Aidou… creo que no vale la pena confundirme aún más

-te comportas como los demás

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tanto te importa lo que digan los demás? No dejas de parecerte a Rima…

-pensé que Rima te gustaba…

-eso… no me gusta su actitud… -frunció el ceño al notar que el pelirrubio no había desmentido sus palabras

-Rima no es así porque ella lo haya preferido

-ya sé, pudo haber sido la mujer perfecta si hubiera tenido una mejor crianza… eso de que tú eres hija de cazadores y yo de vampiro… ¿Te lo dijo Ichiru, verdad? Siempre el menor es el que da problemas

"_Siempre el menor es el que da problemas" _¿Por qué eso ya lo había escuchado antes?

"_**Siempre el menor es el que da problemas"**_ –_se quejó una mujer llevándose a una pequeña peli naranja con ella –__**pero el mayor es más peligroso… si querías devorarla debiste hacerlo antes de llegar a nuestro mundo **__–la niña logró soltarse del agarre de la madre, mientras veía como a lo lejos otra niña similar la observaba totalmente aterrada antes de que la puerta del salón en el que estaba se cerrara en sus narices._

-¡Aimi! ¿Qué pasa? –la joven se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para calmar el fuerte dolor que le provocaban esos recuerdos. Rima tenía razón, habían estado juntas de niñas –maldición Aimi, ¿Quieres que te lleve donde Ichiru?

-Aidou… ella tenía razón, trató de devorarme…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién tenía razón?

-me duele la cabeza –murmuró sintiendo un mareo. Vio al pelirrubio fruncir el ceño antes de que su mente se fuera completamente a negro.

..

..

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, distinguiendo el cabello peli plateado de su amigo Ichiru, quien permanecía sentado a su lado, aunque mantenía la mirada fija en otro lugar de la habitación. Se forzó a mover un poco la cabeza, fijándose en que en esa habitación estaban además Zero y Yuuki, quien parecía bastante preocupada. Ninguno de ellos notó que había despertado, así que pudo escuchar las protestas de sus amigos al verse obligados a salir de la habitación para dejar entrar a el director y Kaname-Sama… ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

Trató de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios y sus ojos se negaron a permanecer abiertos por más de medio segundo. El director se le acercó, colocando una mano sobre su frente antes de volverse hacia el pelo castaño.

-está sucediendo demasiado rápido –murmuró el director creyéndola dormida –primero Rima y luego ella… en menos de un mes

-la verdad, es algo extraño… nadie había recordado tan rápido

-tu protegida estará bien Kaname… ¡Pero mi pobre y linda alumna no es tan fuerte como una vampira! ¡Pobre de mi bella Aimi! –los fuertes y exagerados gritos del director provocaron que los gemelos Kiriyu entraran de golpe a la habitación, causando un gran ruido que Aimi aprovecho para fingir que acababa de despertar

-¿¡Qué le pasa a Aimi!? –gritó Ichiru corriendo donde su amiga –oye, aun respira

-¿Por qué entran así?

-¿Por qué gritas como loco? –preguntó Zero cruzándose de brazos. El director sonrió con nerviosismo antes de volverse hacia Kaname

-tanto ruido… -murmuró la peli naranja logrando centrar la atención de todos en ella

-Aimi, ¿Te sientes bien? –sonrió levemente al notar lo preocupado que estaba Ichiru por ella… era tan lindo cuando se lo proponía

-estoy bien… ¿Por qué tanta gente en mi habitación?

-¡mi bella Aimi! –Gritó el de las gafas con emoción -¿quieres que los haga salir? –agregó señalando a los gemelos y a Yuuki

-preferiría quedarme con mis amigos… -susurró, riendo internamente por el rostro de triunfo de Zero en ese momento, al ver salir a los dos intrusos, uno rodeado de un aura deprimente que podría contagiar a toda la nación -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-pues te desmayaste, eso es obvio…

-¿Qué hacías con Aidou? –preguntó esta vez Zero frunciendo el ceño. Aimi tragó hondo antes de darle una suplicante mirada a los otros dos

-Zero, Aimi aún está débil –lo regañó Yuuki acercándose a la cama de la joven –Aidou menciono algo acerca de Rima… ¿Discutiste con ella esta noche?

-no es eso… conversamos y mencionó algo acerca de que ya nos habíamos conocido de niñas

-¿Por qué dijo eso?

-recuerda haber intentado devorarme… ahora, yo lo recuerdo también, pero cada vez que lo hago me duele la cabeza

-entonces deja de hacerlo y duerme poco –demandó Zero con voz autoritaria –te dejaremos descansar

-duerme bien Aimi –susurró Ichiru dándole un beso en la frente.

..

..

No alcanzó a decir una palabra antes de sentir los cálidos labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, moviéndose con urgencia, casi exigiendo una respuesta la cual no tardó mucho en llegar. Ella quería a Shiki, realmente lo quería, pero no tenía los ánimos para iniciar ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, al menos no por el momento. Se había vuelto una chica aún más solitaria en menos de dos meses, eso era algo deprimente incluso para ella. Pensó que Shiki, al tener que haber pasado por lo mismo la entendería, es decir, el pelirrojo había perdido a sus padres hace ya varios años, pero era casi lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Shiki tenía aun a su primo y protector Kaname Kuran… ella no.

-Shiki… -susurró rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos al mismo tiempo que el joven la estrechaba contra sí –Shiki…

-no lo entiendo Rima, nos gustamos, ¿Qué más necesitas para aceptarme?

-no me hagas esto… déjame estar en paz, al menos por unos días más antes de decidir nuestra situación

-¡Eh chicos! ¿No piensan entrar? –el grito de Aidou los hizo separarse rápidamente, disimulando una simple conversación de amigos –ustedes se están comportando muy extraños

-no sé de qué hablas…

-¡Se besaron hace un rato! Eso fue extraño… -"_y molesto" _

-claro que no, Rima solo estaba pagando una apuesta –explicó Shiki frunciendo el ceño –eso fue todo, ya entremos antes de que Kaname se moleste con nosotros

-no se molestaría contigo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello –bufó Aidou cruzándose de brazos –eres su favorito

-no seas idiota Aidou… eso es obvio teniendo en cuenta que son primos… tarado… -Rima trató de sonreír antes de dar media vuelta y volver a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, pensando en qué era lo mejor que podría hacer con respecto a los últimos hechos ocurridos… Aimi Nozomi… Shiki…


	9. Chapter 9

La suave y fresca brisa de la noche revolvía su cabello con insistencia, al igual como lo hacía con la mujer frente a ella. La había conocido muy bien, tiempo atrás había sido profesora de esa academia, pero nunca logró simpatizar mucho con la clase nocturna por el hecho de ser ella una cazadora experimentada. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en las muchas veces que la había regañado por no prestar atención a las clases y dedicarse a perder el tiempo en conversaciones absurdas con Shiki, que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado decía. Las vueltas de la vida… siempre le había dicho, cada vez que la regañaba, que algún día la convertiría en cenizas, jamás imagino que sería al revés, porque ahora esa guapa profesora era una nivel E, en cambio ella era parte de uno de los grupos que cuidaban la academia.

-Rima Tohya… -la llamó la mujer, dejando en evidencia que aún no perdía el total control de su mente –una noble… dicen que la sangre de los nobles es deliciosa –agregó relamiéndose los labios.

-curioso, tanto tiempo odiando a los vampiros y terminaste convirtiéndote en una, en cierta forma, siento lastima por ti

-no quiero tu lastima, quiero tu sangre –gritó la mujer saltando sobre ella. Sabía que debía atacar, pero la imagen se la hizo tan dolorosamente familiar que se quedó congelada…

_**-ya no me gusta este juego… **__-murmuró alguien mientras la pequeña peli naranja frente a ella se relamía los labios. No podía ver quien hablaba, solo veía su mano ensangrentada y a la niña que estaba sentada enfrente _

_**-quiero tu sangre… **__-respondió la otra saltando sobre ella al mismo tiempo que una mujer la tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole moverse _

_-__**No, déjala **__–ordeno su madre alejándola –__**no la lastimes –**__pudo ver claramente el rostro de ella, decepcionada por no poder devorar a la persona que tenía en frente._

El sonido de algo parecido a una explosión se escucho cerca de ella, seguido de un _"Están demasiado cercanas, podría herirla", _lo que la hizo voltear levemente, descubriendo que su brazo era mordido por esa mujer, lo cual explicaba el repentino debilitamiento. Había perdido mucho tiempo pensando. Dio un suspiro la separo con la mayor fuerza que pudo, logrando al fin quitar sus sucios colmillos de su brazo. Nadie bebía su sangre sin su permiso, eso solo lo hacia Shiki cuando lo necesitaba. No tardó mucho en convertirla en cenizas, aun antes de que quien había gritado alcanzara a reaccionar.

-Rima… ¿Estás bien? –tener la vista tan borrosa como para no distinguir claramente los rasgos de quien había hablado era clara señal de que no estaba bien. Por suerte conocía demasiado bien ese color de cabello y el tono de preocupación en la cansada voz que siempre caracterizaba a Shiki, quien la sostenía de la cintura, ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

Ese recuerdo le había quitado mucho tiempo de reaccionar, demasiado… el tiempo suficiente como para que esa mujer bebiera gran parte de su sangre, encima había necesitado mucha energía para destruirla, aunque había cumplido su sueño de convertir a esa profesora en cenizas.

"_**Ya no me gusta este juego…"**_

Esa voz era claramente distinta a la de Aimi…

"_**Quiero tu sangre…"**_

Esa no era su voz de niña… pero la persona de enfrente era idéntica a ella…

"_**No, déjala…" **_

¿Cómo podía verse claramente, pero no saber quién era la persona que presenciaba la escena de cómo su madre la arrastraba fuera de la habitación?...

"_**No la lastimes…" **_

Habría jurado que el reflejo en los pequeños ojos frente a ella dejaba ver un cabello anaranjado…

"_Tal vez ese recuerdo le pertenecía a Aimi, no a ella"_ Pensó mientras se dejaba guiar por Shiki hasta la enfermería. Eso era absurdo, ¿Cómo podría ella tener un recuerdo que no le pertenecía? Aunque… era la misma escena que ella siempre recordaba al ver los ojos de Aimi, solo que esta vez se sentía como si la que trato de morder no fuera ella.

-Rima, ya vuelve… -ordeno el pelirrojo, sabiendo que su amiga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella parpadeo un par de veces, logrando que los rasgos de Shiki se distinguieran al fin -¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí afuera?

-me mordió, ¿No lo notaste?

-sí, me di cuenta… ¿Cómo logró morderte si con un movimiento la podrías haber destruido?

-me distraje

-¿eso es todo? ¿Un simple "me distraje"?

-Shiki… ¿Es posible tener un recuerdo de otra persona en mi mente?

-¿Qué?

-recordar algo… que no tiene nada que ver contigo –al ver la cara de su amigo, notó que no tenía idea de a qué se refería. Dio un suspiro y observo el lugar donde la ex –profesora la había mordido. Obviamente ya había cicatrizado, pero las consecuencias de la pérdida de sangre aun no se iban –olvídalo, estoy desvariando

-eso veo… -frunció el ceño antes de voltear hacia él, quien sonreía victorioso, satisfecho de haberse burlado de ella al parecer –no me mires así

-¿Estas insinuando que estoy loca?

-tú lo dijiste, no yo

-¡Shiki! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo se le acercó rápidamente, inclinándose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos

-Rima… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿T-tu novia? –eso había sido tan repentino… demasiado repentino. Tragó hondo, desviando la mirada hacia el piso con nerviosismo. La mano del pelirrojo sujetó su mentón, haciéndola volver a mirarlo a los ojos –Shiki…

-si no quieres, te entenderé, y volveremos a ser los mejores amigos igual que siempre… dejaré que Aidou coquetee contigo y no me enfadaré…

-¿Aidou coquetea conmigo?

-suele hacerlo, no creo que no lo hayas notado

-yo… ¿tu novia? Pero, eso sería raro

-¿Por qué? Nos gustamos, yo te quiero demasiado, y sé que tú me quieres a mí… nadie puede oponerse porque ni tú ni yo tenemos quien nos mande

-tú tienes a Kaname…

-él me deja hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando eso no le traiga problemas –murmuró bajando la voz –pero ese no es el tema ahora

Rima sujetó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, acercándolo para darle un beso. Fue suficiente para que comprendiera lo que trataba de decir, ella si quería ser su novia, ya llevaba mucho tiempo evadiéndolo, pero no podría mantener la faceta de amigos por mucho tiempo más.

..

..

Genial, ahora que Rima y Shiki habían ido a la enfermería, solo quedaba ella con esos dos que jugaban a quien llegaba a la rama más alta del árbol. Ella adoraba a Ichiru… pero a veces resultaba tan inmaduro, en especial cuando se juntaba con Aidou, si hubiera sacado al menos una pequeña parte de la seriedad de su gemelo… sería perfecto. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba más molesta por el hecho de que jugaban entre ellos mientras que ella se aburría vigilando que Zero o Kain no aparecieran por ahí.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que Aidou bajaba celebrando, mientras que Ichiru se encogió de hombros resignado antes su perdida.

-no te decepciones Ichiru, obviamente ganaría siendo un vampiro, son mucho más agiles

-mi bella Rima2, no me quites el crédito –murmuró el pelirrubio

-no me llames Rima2, mi nombre es Aimi… Nozomi

-¿Por qué insistes en recordarme tu apellido?

-para que no olvides que soy de una familia de cazadores… -al joven se tensó, alejándose de ella como si de pronto su tacto quemara –Ichiru, creo que deberíamos volver a los dormitorios

-Aimi, estamos hablando…

-creo que los dejaré solos

-¡Tú no te muevas Ichiru! –el peli plateado suspiró, sentándose en el piso a esperar que esos dos terminaran de discutir

-no sé porque te comportas así, dijiste que yo te gustaba, y te dije que me gustabas también… ¿¡Y por qué tenemos que hablarlo en frente de Ichiru!?

-etto… ella no me deja irme –se excuso el joven encogiéndose de hombros. Aimi suspiro pesadamente, sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrubio a los ojos-Aimi… ¿Ese era el motivo por el que me lo preguntaste esa noche?

-mi familia tratará de asesinarlo…

-¡Y la mía de devorarte! ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-¿Enserio lo preguntas? Aidou, tú mismo lo dijiste

-pero… me gustas

-sí, casi tanto como te gusta Rima… -susurró alejándose de él –no creas que olvido las cosas que dices, siempre me confundes con ella… ¡Yo no soy ella Aidou! ¿Tanto te gusta como para conquistar a alguien que se le parezca? –el joven bajo la mirada casi con culpabilidad, respirando hondo

-eso no es algo que quiera discutir contigo… Rima Tohya es lo imposible en persona, pero tú eres distinta… no niego que ella me gusta, pero es la novia de un amigo…

-claro, y yo soy la copia más fácil de seducir

-no dije eso… me gusta cómo eres… alegre, divertida, cariñosa… ¿No pueden gustarme las dos?

-Aidou…

-no dejas de gustarme, me gustas mucho.

La joven volvió a suspirar, haciéndole una señal con la mano a modo de despido. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Ichiru para ayudarlo a colocarse de pie. No valía la pena discutir con Aidou, sus realidades eran demasiado distintas como para poder ser "algo más que amigos". Se maldijo internamente por su impulso infantil de decirle que le gustaba solo porque la había besado, si no lo hubiera hecho, fingir que todo seguía igual no sería ningún problema.

Ichiru caminaba a su lado en silencio, tarareando una canción mientras observaba el cielo con desinterés.

"_**Tú eres distinta…" **_

Claro, Rima era una vampira, y ella una humana, eso las hacia completamente distintas… dio un bostezo y cerró los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa casi matutina que ya había a esas horas…

"_**Pero tú eres distinta…" **_

No era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, de eso estaba segura…

_**-pueden lucir iguales físicamente, pero tú eres distinta –**__decía una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos marrones, quien la regañaba mientras frente a ella una niña de largo cabello anaranjado y ojos azules era consolada por una sirvienta __**–eres un peligro para ella… **_

Estaban regañando a Rima, y la niña era ella… ¿Por qué una de las sirvientas la consolaba como si la conociera de toda la vida? Ese recuerdo… acababa de recordar como regañaban a Rima en un lugar totalmente distinto al salón de su primer recuerdo.

-¿Piensas en lo que Aidou te dijo? –volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia Ichiru, quien había dejado de caminar y la observaba expectante

-sí… en cierta forma sí

-Aimi, si realmente te gusta Aidou, olvida todo lo que dije esa noche y simplemente acéptalo, dijiste que te gustaba y él te dijo que tú le gustabas, yo te apoyaría

-Zero me mataría…

-probablemente sí, pero yo iría a verte a tu tumba –bromeo el peli plateado metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos –supongo que ya notaste que ser amiga de mi hermano no trae muchos beneficios… es un sobreprotector

-me di cuenta…

-pero no se atrevería a lastimarte, después de todo eso está prohibido en esta academia

-es enserio Ichiru… no sabes cómo consolar a las personas

-hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero nunca es suficiente, ven, vamos adentro para que puedas dormir y pensar en lo que te dijo Aidou

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?

-porque quiero verte feliz.

..

..

Yuuki dio alegres brincos a su alrededor mientras seguía los pasos de Zero e Ichiru. Finalmente había llegado el fin de semana, algo de descanso para ellos y unas horas de libertad para poder comer algo delicioso en el pueblo. A decir verdad, nunca había salido al pueblo, por lo que le pareció una excelente idea ir junto a Yuuki y los gemelos.

Luego de comer un delicioso trozo de pastel, Yuuki fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para sus clases, por lo que todos debieron acompañarla.

-Zero… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la peli castaña al notar que el otro joven se había detenido

-un nivel E… cerca… -murmuró por lo bajo. Su gemelo suspiro cansado antes de girar sobre sus talones y seguir al mayor de los peli plateados.

-vaya… yo que pensé que sería una salida tranquila –susurró Yuuki tomando a Aimi del brazo y llevándosela con ella. Siguieron a Zero hasta unas calles que parecían abandonadas de todo ser vivo. Las paredes desgastadas de las casa le daban un aspecto aún más deprimente, y la basura era arrastrada por el viento, golpeando sus piernas desnudas. De una de las casas más grandes provenían fuertes ruidos, por lo que el cazador se encamino hacia allí

-ustedes quédense aquí fuera –les ordeno con voz autoritaria. Yuuki chasqueo la lengua mientras Aimi e Ichiru se cruzaban de brazos –es peligroso

-pero Zero, ya hemos luchado con nivel E antes…

-sí, y a una la mordieron…

-en mi defensa, eran muchos… -reclamó Aimi haciendo un mohín que le causo risa a Ichiru –no te rías

-les di una orden

-Ichiru te obedecerá porque es tu hermano, pero nosotras iremos contigo –dijo Yuuki entregándole las cosas que había comprado al peli plateado

-me quedaré con Ichiru, es aburrido estar solo –murmuró Aimi sentándose en el piso junto a su amigo –pero no tarden –Zero rodó los ojos y entró a la casa, seguido por Yuuki

-un día harás que te golpee –bromeó Ichiru bostezando. Aimi se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente, llevándose una mano al cabello para arreglarlo un poco, ya que se había desordenado gracias a la carrera que Yuuki la había hecho hacer.

Pasaban los minutos y lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos de una mujer, que obviamente no era Yuuki. Habrían ido a averiguar de qué se trataba, pero jugar a lanzar piedras a uno de los ventanales de una de las muchas casas abandonadas era mucho más divertido. De pronto, el peli plateado se coloco de pie de golpe, observando a su alrededor.

-Ichiru… ¿Qué pasa?

-hay alguien más aquí… siento su presencia –Aimi observó a su alrededor con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño

-pues yo no veo a nadie

-¿No deberían de estar en la academia? –Preguntó Ichiru observando una de las ventanas del edificio en el que habían entrado Zero y Yuuki hace un rato –asi que ustedes gritaban…

-en realidad fue Rima –murmuró Shiki saltando desde la ventana para reunirse con ellos

-¡Te dije que quería acabar pronto con esto! –gritó esta vez Rima saltando tras de Shiki –pero tú siempre tienes que hacerlo a tu modo

-¿Qué hacían aquí?

-jugábamos a las escondidas –contestó el pelirrojo bostezando –con un escurridizo nivel E de aspecto deplorable

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-supongo que esos dos lo cazaron antes que nosotros –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Rima chasqueo la lengua fastidiada –si no hubieras estado distrayéndome le habría dado

-no te distraje…

-¡Te quitaste parte del uniforme! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-¿Por qué se quito el uniforma para atrapar a un nivel E?

-es una larga historia que no voy a discutir, ahora, lo mejor será esperar a que esos dos vuelvan

-¡Aimi! ¡Ichiru!

-pues ahí vienen… -murmuró Ichiru recogiendo del suelo las bolsas de Yuuki. Las jóvenes se reunieron con ellos, jadeando con insistencia -¿Cómo les fue?

-era uno bastante duro… costó un poco…

-pues yo hice todo –se quejó Zero quitándole las bolsas de las manos a su gemelo antes de voltear hacia los dos vampiros –ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-observamos la belleza del paisaje –bufó Rima caminando delante de él, deteniéndose a los pocos metros para volverse hacia ellos –Shiki, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar unos pockys?

-¡Ichiru! Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Me acompañas a comprar chocolate? Ya sabes… pronto será San Valentín…

-¡Yo paso! –fue el grito a coro de ambos jóvenes. Las peli naranjas se cruzaron de brazos, observándolos amenazantemente

-¿Qué quieres decir con "yo paso"? –Preguntaron esta vez las jóvenes con molestia -¡Ya vamos!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo aterrador que se vio eso? –murmuró Yuuki, volteando hacia Zero –cuando hablan al mismo tiempo asustan…

"_**Cuando hablan al mismo tiempo asustan" **_

Aimi dirigió su mirada hacia Rima, quien parecía haber tenido el mismo pensamiento que ella…

_**-¡Ya dejen de hacer eso chicas! Cuando hablan al mismo tiempo asustan **_–_las regañaba una mujer a la que Rima recordaba claramente, ya que ella la había criado mientras su madre se preocupaba de lucir bien. _

_**-¡Debemos hacerlo nana! ¡Eso es lo divertido de ser gemelas!**_

¿¡Gemelas!? Rima negó frenéticamente, mientras Aimi no la perdía de vista, segura de que la joven vampira había recordado lo mismo que ella. No era posible, eso era algo absurdo, realmente absurdo teniendo en cuenta que para ser gemelas ambas tendrían que ser humanas o vampiras. Estaban molestando a la mujer… eso debió haber sido, solo una broma para la buena nana que tanto se había dedicado al cuidado de Rima.

-¿Ahora qué les pasa? –Aimi volteó hacia Zero segundos antes de desmayarse, y como si fuese una enfermedad contagiosa, Rima hizo lo mismo apenas tres segundos después.


	10. Chapter 10

La peli castaña volvió a humedecer la frente de su amiga, en un fallido intento por lograr acabar con la alta fiebre de la joven. Llevaba así un par de días, y aun no lograba hacer que recobrara la conciencia, solo decía cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando. Dio un suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, quitándole el cabello humedecido del rostro.

Lo más extraño era que Rima estaba en las mismas condiciones. Ichijo se dedicaba día y noche al cuidado de la peli naranja, y al mismo tiempo tranquilizaba a Shiki, tratando de lograr convencerlo de que todo estaría bien.

-¿Sigue igual? –preguntó Ichiru entrando a la habitación junto a su hermano

-su temperatura bajó un poco, pero aún no despierta –Yuuki tenía ojeras producto del cansancio, mientras sus manos sufrían un ligero temblor debido al constante movimiento -¿Qué creen que les haya pasado?

-¿Te refieres de a ella y a Rima Tohya? –La joven asintió, manteniendo la mirada en su amiga –supongo que el director debe saberlo muy bien

-él y Kaname Kuran –agregó Ichiru acercándose a la cama –no nos dirán nada, ¿Verdad?

-supongo que no -Los otros dos suspiraron, fijándose en el rostro de la peli naranja, quien fruncía el ceño

-creo que está soñando

-tal vez piensa en su familia…

Aimi no sabía nada de lo que hablaban sus amigos a su lado, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar… otro momento. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente como sueños fugaces que no alcanzaban a ser cuidadosamente analizados.

-_**¡Hiciste trampa! **__–se quejaba una pequeña peli naranja, mientras otra igual a ella, de cabello mucho más largo, sonreía victoriosa desde el suelo, observando hacia la rama donde ella estaba __**–dijimos que saltábamos a la cuenta de 3**_

_**-no es cierto, subíamos a la cuenta de 3 **__–la corrigió la de cabello largo balanceándose sobre sus talones –__**ya te gane, debes darme tu postre **_

_**-¡Que sean 2 de 3! **_

Una pequeña curva se dibujo en sus labios, llamando la atención de las tres personas que se encontraban junto a su cama en aquella enorme habitación. No estaba segura de quien era quien, pero obviamente la de cabello corto era más astuta que la otra, probablemente fuera Rima, ya que actualmente era mucho más lista que ella.

_**-no sé cómo se juega eso… -**__murmuró la de cabello largo observando la navaja que la otra sostenía en sus manos _

_-__**la que se haga el corte más profundo gana, es simple **__–explico la segunda encogiéndose de hombros –__**entonces, tú comienzas **__–al ver que la otra dudaba, la de cabello corto se pasó la navaja por el brazo, haciéndose una herida bastante grande, la que cicatrizo minutos después __**-¿Ves? No pasa nada**_

_**-b-bueno… **__-tomo el arma y se cortó la mano, asustándose al ver tanta sangre brotar de la herida. Desvió la mirada hacia la de la otra peli naranja, quien observaba la sangre como si de un manjar se tratara __**–no me gusta este juego –**__murmuró mientras la niña frente a ella se relamía los labios_

_**-quiero tu sangre… **__-respondió la otra saltando sobre ella al mismo tiempo que una mujer la tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole moverse _

_-__**No, déjala **__–ordeno su madre alejándola –__**no la lastimes –**__esta vez podía verlas a ambas. La de cabello largo era consolada por la misma mujer a la que molestaban hablándole al mismo tiempo, la habían llamado "nana"… mientras que la de cabello corto era sacada de la habitación por su madre __**-pueden lucir iguales físicamente, pero tú eres distinta –**__le dijo colocándola frente a sí, con una intimidante mirada que, de haber sido azul, hubiese sido idéntica a la de Rima __**–eres un peligro para ella, pero eso no quita que seas mi pequeña… -**__había tanto amor en sus ojos, que no pudo evitar envidiar a esa niña, su madre siempre la había amado, eso no lo dudaba, pero no la miraba con el mismo amor de madre con el que miraba a su hermano Ryu. _

Se quejo en voz baja, removiéndose incomoda bajo las sabanas de su cama. Yuuki se coloco de pie de inmediato, verificando su temperatura mientras los gemelos observaban en completo silencio. Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, adaptándose a la tenue luz de las lámparas que iluminaban su habitación. Lo primero que logró distinguir fue el rostro de preocupación de Yuuki, quien permanecía de pie, inclinada sobre ella, más allá estaban los gemelos Kiriyu, ambos de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Aimi…

-Yuuki… luces terrible –y no era mentira, las enormes marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de la joven dejaban en evidencia las noches de completo desvelo de su amiga

-pues deberías verte a ti –reclamó la otra sonriendo cansadamente -¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, me siento bien, chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar de guardia?

-los de la clase nocturna están encargados de eso por el momento –dijo Ichiru acercándose al fin

-clase nocturna… ¿Rima está de guardia? –Yuuki se mordió el labio inferior, mientras los otros dos la observaban confundidos

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-necesito hablar con ella, es muy urgente

-acabas de despertar de una fiebre que te mantuvo en cama por más de 2 días, no saldrás hasta mañana –dictamino Zero, sin dar oportunidad de debatir su decisión

-pero…

-Aimi, no creo que Rima esté en condiciones de hablar contigo –habló esta vez Ichiru sentándose a su lado –está en cama desde el mismo día que tú, creo que aun no ha despertado

-pero ¿Está bien…?

-eso creo

-necesito hablar con el director… supongo que podré hacerlo mañana –finalizo con voz suave, logrando el asentimiento de Zero –muero de hambre.

..

..

La mano del joven se deslizo cuidadosamente por la pálida mejilla de la dormida peli naranja, repasando la figura de sus labios y pómulos. Dio un suspiro y volvió a sujetarle la mano, besándosela como si de las más importante de las princesas se tratara. Para él era así, esa peli naranja era la mujer más importante de su mundo, y verla en ese estado por tanto tiempo lo preocupaba más de lo que era capaz de demostrar.

Se había pasado toda la noche cuidando de ella, mientras Ichiru seguía tratando de averiguar el motivo por el que las dos jóvenes habían enfermado tan repentinamente. No existía una explicación lógica, aunque estaba seguro de que había alguien que sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su novia y salió de la habitación, caminando en dirección a la de su primo Kaname.

-Shiki, ¿Qué pasa?

-eso quiero saber yo Kaname, ¿Qué está pasando con Rima y esa chica de la clase diurna? Y no digas que nada, porque sabré que estas mintiendo

-sabes que me encantaría responderte primo, pero no es algo que dependa solo de mi, el consejo de ancianos y la asociación de cazadores están también involucrados, la academia no se encuentra en estado de una pelea contra todos ellos, es algo demasiado privado…

-¿Y mientras tanto yo qué? ¿Me quedo viendo como la chica que amo se vuelve loca y delira mientras arde en fiebre?

-pues dicho así suena muy mal Shiki, mejor di… tiene sueños bastante extraños que la hacen decir cosas raras

-¿te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?

-Shiki, no quiero seguir hablando contigo… estamos invirtiendo los papeles

-¿invirtiendo los papeles?

-siempre eres tú quien dice cosas absurdas y soy yo quien te regaña, no al revés, así que sal antes de que diga otra estupidez

-pero… Kaname

-Shiki… ¿En serio quieres verme como el tutor malvado?

-me voy… me voy.

No era justo, Kaname siempre lograba evadirse del tema actuando como el tenebroso purasangre que en realidad era. Él en cambio siempre debía soportarlo, y encima no había conseguido averiguar nada acerca de lo que le ocurría a Rima, salvo que era un secreto que involucraba a la asociación de cazadores y al consejo de ancianos. Ni modo, lo mejor sería esperar, eso y dormir un poco, el sol ya había salido y él no dormía nada desde el día en que Rima se desmayo segundos después de que lo hizo Aimi Nozomi.

Se apresuro a entrar al cuarto de su novia al escuchar las suplicas desesperadas de Ichiru, quien parecía llevar ya bastante rato discutiendo con alguien. Dio un suspiro y se decidió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con que Ichijo permanecía tirado en el piso con una furiosa Rima Tohya sobre él.

-¡Shiki! –el alegre grito de la joven fue casi tan repentino como el efusivo abrazo que recibió –Shiki…

-¡Te dije que estaba bien! –exclamó Ichijo colocándose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa del uniforme -¡Ya regresa a la cama! Aun tienes fiebre –el pelirrojo la tomo en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la enorme cama que pertenecía a la joven, asegurándose de que no se moviera mucho antes de voltear hacia su amigo, exigiendo una explicación –despertó hace un momento llamándote como una loca, le dije que ya venias, y ya ves cual fue su reacción

-Rima, ¿Te sientes bien?

-me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

-¿Por qué tendría que sentirme mal?

-tuve un sueño muy extraño… te asesinaban en él…

-solo fue un sueño

-no, no es solo eso –Rima suspiró, dándole la espalda –en ese sueño… quien te asesinaba era yo

-tú no harías eso, ¿verdad Rima? –Preguntó Ichijo tratando de lograr que se volteara –Shiki es tu novio

-no le des importancia Rima, solo era un sueño, ya ves que estoy bien, lo mejor será que ahora que te sientes mejor, yo duerma un poco

-yo me quedaré con ella Shiki, tú trata de descansar –el joven asintió, saliendo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia –Rima, ¿No lo harías verdad?

-Ichijo, lo amo más que a nadie, ¿Yo asesinarlo?

-entonces ¿Por qué te asustas tanto de un sueño?

-Ichijo, ¿Me guardarías un secreto? –su amigo asintió de inmediato, acercándose aun más a ella –en ese sueño… aparecíamos yo y Aimi… no sé quien disparaba…

-te preocupas por cosas sin importancia Rima. Llevas dos días durmiendo, ¿Tienes hambre?

..

..

-¡Que alegría que mis bellas alumnas ya estén bien! –el fuerte grito del director hizo volar a varios de las aves que dormían en un árbol cercano a la oficina. Zero golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, partiéndolo por la mitad

-¡Ya déjate de payasadas viejo loco! –gritó el peli plateado al borde de un colapso, mientras Yuuki e Ichiru observaba todo refugiados dentro de uno de los armarios de la oficina, a la espera de que pasara el peligro -¡dinos de una vez qué relación tienen Aimi y Rima Tohya!

-Zero, ya cálmate…

-ustedes dos, ¡Salgan de ese armario ahora! –Ichiru balbuceo algo antes de ser empujado fuera por la peli castaña

-te dije que escondernos solo lo enfadaría más…

-niños, sé que están preocupados por Aimi, pero no es nada que deba importarles a ustedes, es un asunto entre Kaname Kuran y yo… así que largo de mi oficina

-pero, director…

-¡Buaaa! ¡Llámame padre! –gritó él lanzándose sobre Yuuki con tal fuerza que esta se tambaleo un poco antes de sujetarse de Zero para no caer al piso

-ya déjala, pervertido

-¿pervertido?

-¡No puedes andar por ahí abrazando a todo mundo! –exclamó el mayor de los gemelos cruzándose de brazos

Salieron de la oficina antes de que ese sujeto tan raro (según Ichiru) comenzara a hacer un escándalo por el hecho de que sus "hijos" no lo respetaban. Comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que muy pronto retomarían su labor de prefectos, aunque para desgracia de Ichiru, Aimi debía permanecer en cama al menos un día más, por lo que esa noche estaría sólo junto a Shiki y Aidou… tenía entendido que Rima había despertado también esa mañana, pero Ichijo no le permitió salir de la cama.

Podría apostar a que esa joven se había quejado tanto como lo había hecho Aimi luego de que un doctor la examinara. No estaban hechas para permanecer en cama, pero nada podían hacer para cambiarlo. Ambas eran tercas… había costado mucho convencer a Aimi de que no podría hablar con el director hasta el día siguiente.

-llegas tarde… -alzó la vista sorprendido, encontrándose con Shiki y Aidou frente a él.

Aún recordaba todo lo que Aidou le había dicho a su amiga aquella noche, incluso lo de que Rima también le gustaba. ¿Cómo podría fingir mientras pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en compañía de esa chica y su novio? Le parecía más extraño aun el hecho de ver a Shiki permanecer junto a él sin sospechar que ese pelirrubio deseaba a su novia.

-estaba en la oficina del director

-bueno, ya que ahora somos menos, tendremos que permanecer juntos toda la noche

-muero de la felicidad al pensar que tendré que pasar toda la noche contigo –bufó Shiki. Su amigo se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado

-… -Ichiru suspiro, pensando que tendría una larga noche, y encima Aimi no estaba para hacerle compañía. Pensándolo bien, últimamente dependía mucho de la compañía de esa chica…

-preferirías estar durmiendo junto a Rima –escucho murmurar al pelirrubio

-es obvio que sí, idiota, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Rima es _**tu**_ novia, no mía

-pues desearías que lo fuera… -susurró el pelirrojo adelantándose. Aidou suspiro, mirando el cielo con desesperación. Así que Shiki si conocía los sentimientos de su amigo…

-¿Cómo está Aimi? –Preguntó de pronto el joven vampiro, sin despegar su mirada de las brillantes estrellas –supe que despertó anoche

-bien, algo gruñona por tener que permanecer en cama, pero bien –el pelirrubio sonrió de medio lado, sin moverse de su posición –Aidou… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que acaba de ocurrir? –Suspiró, relajando los hombros –te escucho…

-¿Por qué buscas a Aimi si te gusta más Rima? –lo vio cerrar los ojos con pesar, buscando la respuesta más adecuada

-porque me gusta mucho… tal vez casi tanto como a ti

-a mí no me gusta Aimi, somos amigos

-yo soy amigo de Rima

-¡No me gusta Aimi!

-¿Sigues enamorado de Shizuka?

-¡Muévanse de una vez! –les ordenó Shiki volviendo a reunirse con ellos.

"_Porque me gusta mucho" _no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero tampoco estaba preparado para escucharlo mencionar a Shizuka. Se suponía que ese era ya un tema sepultado dentro de las paredes de esa academia, pero no era capaz de olvidar con tanta facilidad.


End file.
